Avatar, le Maître du feu
by Lerena
Summary: UA. Et si l'Avatar, en lieu et place d'Aang, se retrouvait être Zuko ? Avec sur ses épaules le lourd poids des responsabilités, Zuko, aidé par Iroh, va devoir maîtriser chacun des éléments pour sauver le monde. Y parviendra-t-il ? Qui rencontrera-t-il ?
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici donc pour une fanfic de « Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'air », qui va ici se nommer « Avatar, le Maître du feu ». Alors, pourquoi cette fanfic ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai compris que je regardais ce dessin animé presque uniquement pour Zuko et Iroh (et le possible Zutara qu'il aurait pu y avoir, mais passons ^^) et que Aang ne me plaisait pas en héros (je l'aurais plutôt vu en sidekick). L'idée m'est donc alors venue : et si Zuko avait été l'Avatar et non Aang ? Vous imaginez bien que cela aurait changé des choses ? Roku serait un homme comme les autres, Kyoshi aurait été la dernière incarnation de l'Avatar, l'enseignement des éléments changerait d'ordre, la quête de l'Avatar revêtirait un parfum de vengeance filiale…Un cocktail qui promet de bonnes surprises, non ?  
>En tout cas, cela m'a inspiré et j'espère que vous aimerez cette courte introduction. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.<br>Ah, petite précision : Zuko n'a pas sa cicatrice. Pourquoi ? L'avenir vous le dira…héhéhé…

* * *

><p>Sur une mer paisible, un navire discret fendait les flots, un bateau appartenant visiblement à un pauvre pêcheur ou à un vagabond sans histoires. Les apparences étaient cependant trompeuses…<p>

Accoudé au bastingage, ses yeux fixant un horizon connu de lui seul, l'Avatar lui-même était à bord de cette chaloupe. Cet être si puissant qu'il était capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments naturels qui composaient ce monde, un être qui avait fait l'erreur de naître dans une nation du Feu que le temps et un nouveau souverain avaient rendu atrocement belliqueuse, avait trouvé refuge dans ce navire de fortune, voguant les flots afin de parfaire sa maîtrise et d'accomplir sa propre destinée, grande, glorieuse et peuplée de rencontres fantastiques et inoubliables. Cependant, à cet instant précis, l'Avatar ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de cette perspective, trop abstraite pour dissoudre la tristesse et la colère qui s'étaient logées au fond de son cœur. Son regard, doré et pourtant si sombre, avait perdu de cet éclat qu'il arborait pourtant si bien lors de sa tendre enfance. Mais cela était terminé.

Le Prince Zuko, Avatar et Maître du feu, avait renié famille, rêves et trône pour trouver sa propre voie qui le mènerait vers son ultime but, celui que tout Avatar se devait d'atteindre : la restauration de l'équilibre entre les divers éléments.

Plongé dans ses noires pensées, Zuko fut toutefois distrait par l'arrivée inopinée de son oncle, Iroh. Un homme brave, d'une gentillesse et d'une sincérité exemplaires à ses yeux, à qui l'âge avait donné un certain embonpoint, dissimulant ainsi la force vivace et la puissance de ce grand Maître du feu. Ce dernier, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, un sourire complice aux lèvres, prit place aux côtés de son neveu, déclarant de sa voix chaude et apaisante :

« Nous approchons du temple de l'air, mon neveu. D'ici peu, la maîtrise de l'air n'aura plus de secret pour toi. Je suis persuadé que la sagesse de ces moines saura dissiper le brouillard qui règne en ton âme tourmentée.

-Mon âme n'est pas tourmentée. Je n'ai aucun regret sur ce que j'ai fait. »

Iroh secoua la tête d'un air las et attristé.

« Ignorer ces derniers ne signifient pas avoir triomphé d'eux. Ils sommeillent au fond de ton être et te font bien plus souffrir que tu ne le penses. Tu ne dois pas les fuir.

-Je ne fuis pas, mon oncle ! Je n'ai jamais fui quoi que ce soit, je n'ai rien d'un lâche, contrairement à vous ! S'écria Zuko d'une voix furieuse. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais fait face à mon père et tout aurait été réglé ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous partions ? Apprendre les quatre éléments ? A quoi bon ? Je peux déjà le vaincre ! »

D'un pas rapide et agacé, l'Avatar s'éloigna, sentant le regard pesant de son oncle sur sa personne. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à lui faire la morale…

« Tu en es sûr, Zuko ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. S'il était sûr de pouvoir le vaincre ? Bien sûr ! Après tout, il était l'Avatar ! Le plus puissant des Maîtres du monde entier !

« Tu trembles, mon neveu. Tu refuses de te l'avouer, mais tu le crains. Tu crains de te confronter à ton père.

-Je ne tremble pas ! Je ne suis pas faible !

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un vieillard sénile, qui n'a d'autre intérêt que sa petite personne et son thé. »

Sur ces mots, Zuko se rapprocha de son oncle, renversa d'un revers de main la tasse qu'il tenait et retourna à sa cabine, tandis qu'Iroh regardait avec une certaine amertume son breuvage préféré se répandre sur le sol. Le jeune homme refusa de croiser les yeux sûrement déçus et tristes de son oncle, qui ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, une paillasse dure recouverte d'un drap léger, son altercation avec Iroh ne cessant de lui torturer l'esprit. Ce vieil homme avait tort et lui avait raison ! Il aurait pu tout à fait vaincre le Seigneur du Feu Ozai, son père. Il en avait le pouvoir !

« Pourquoi je ne parviens même pas à me convaincre ? Murmura-t-il en fixant, non sans peine, les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de ses mains. »

_Tout Avatar que je suis, la simple perspective de lui faire face me terrifie. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre une telle faiblesse. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Pour ma mère et Azula…_

Azula…Il ne pourrait jamais oublier son expression lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ, voilà trois semaines de cela. Cet air furieux et déçu, ce regard qui exprimait tellement plus que la simple malignité qu'il lui avait offert jusqu'ici…Il lui avait offert son trône. Après tout, bien que Zuko s'évertuait à affirmer le contraire à son oncle et à arborer le titre de Prince, il y avait peu de chance qu'il finisse par redevenir le futur souverain qu'il était jusqu'alors. En tant qu'Avatar, ses responsabilités dépassaient la seule nation du Feu et il se devait donc d'être présent pour les autres. Une tâche qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à assumer, un destin qu'on lui avait imposé sans que lui-même ne le désire…

Entre ses mains frémissantes, Zuko fit apparaître une petite sphère enflammée. Il y a bien longtemps, sa chère mère, Ursa, avant qu'il ne soit éloigné d'elle de force, lui avait dit que le feu permettait de réchauffer les cœurs que le chagrin avait glacés. Le jeune Avatar l'approcha de sa poitrine, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas effleurer sa peau. Mais rien à faire. Ce froid qui s'était imposé en lui ne disparaissait pas.

D'un geste rageur, Zuko éteignit la flamme et s'adossa contre le mur qui jouxtait sa paillasse. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses mains enserrèrent ses genoux avec force, dans la recherche du réconfort d'une étreinte. Mais cela non plus, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Au contraire. Cela ne faisait que rappeler à Zuko sa solitude, l'incompréhension dont il souffrait et la douleur des sentiments qui se mêlaient en son âme sans se soucier même d'une certaine cohérence. Honte, fierté, tristesse, soulagement, peur, orgueil, doute…Tout cela se rencontrait, se fracassait, dans un vacarme assourdissant connu de lui seul et dont il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction, malgré ses affirmations éhontées.

Des pas se firent entendre, un bruit qui lui était bien familier. Zuko ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés, pas plus lorsque des bras l'enlacèrent.

« Le courage n'est pas une chose que l'on a naturellement au fond de son être. Le temps et les épreuves nous l'enseignent et je sais que tu seras un parfait élève, mon neveu. »

Des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues pâles, le prince destitué se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de son oncle, mélodie qui susurrait à son oreille d'une voix douce et emplie de chaleur : _Tu n'es pas seul._

Iroh observa son neveu s'endormir avec une tendresse presque paternelle. A son réveil, il faudra qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Iroh n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre. Rongé par le chagrin, ses responsabilités écrasantes et sa recherche perpétuelle d'une affection sincère, Zuko avait créé des barrières faites de cynisme, de haine et de rage pour se préserver de la cruauté du monde dans lequel il avait eu la malchance de naître. Des barrières qu'Iroh ne parvenait qu'à faiblement entamer, avant que celles-ci ne se reforment, toujours plus puissantes, enfermant son neveu dans une tristesse et un ressentiment perpétuels. Toutefois, Iroh se refusait à abandonner. Il le savait. Même si cela devait prendre des années, la durée entière de son initiation en tant qu'Avatar, Iroh supporterait l'humeur de son neveu. Mieux, il parviendra à le guérir de ses tourments. Il le savait. Lui, et toutes les personnes que ce voyage les pousserait à rencontrer, ils seraient les seuls à pouvoir faire tomber définitivement ces barrières et faire comprendre à Zuko quel être formidable et bon se cachait sous la désagréable austérité que son père et son statut d'Avatar l'avaient forcé à adopter.

On toqua à la porte. Iroh déclara à voix basse qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

« Mon général, nous sommes arrivés. »

Iroh jeta un œil à son neveu. Celui-ci, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, semblait s'être endormi d'un sommeil paisible, sans cauchemar aucun. Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du vieil homme, tandis qu'il sommait d'un murmure à l'homme, un des rares soldats de confiance qui avait été autorisé à les accompagner, et qui avait osé les interrompre, que cela pouvait très bien attendre. A ses yeux, rien n'était plus précieux que les instants de bonheur que son neveu était encore en mesure de vivre, aussi brefs et faibles fussent-ils. La quiétude qu'il lisait sur les traits de Zuko était sans prix. Iroh ne pouvait pas interrompre ce moment. Non.

Malgré l'inconfort de sa position, Iroh ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien en ces dernières semaines qu'à cet instant précis. Peut-être devrait-il s'accorder un peu de repos, lui aussi…

Pour atteindre le temple tant recherché, ils allaient devoir grimper, avec pour paroi une roche sans doute friable et une voie peu maniable. Il leur faudrait toute leur énergie.

La dernière pensée d'Iroh fut qu'il serait bien heureux le jour où son neveu serait en mesure de s'envoler. Puis il sombra dans le sommeil, un sommeil qui n'avait pour lui rien d'apaisant. _Il _était toujours là, hantant chacun de ses rêves, chacune de ses pensées.

« Lu Ten…Murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. »

Une larme coula et alla s'écraser sur le visage de Zuko, qui ne broncha pas. Ses propres songes l'avaient entraîné bien loin d'ici, dans une vie qui n'aurait jamais aucune chance d'exister. Une vie où il n'était pas l'Avatar, où sa mère et son père l'aimeraient pour ce qu'il était, et où Azula ne le haïssait pas comme elle le faisait présentement…Une vie simple, emplie d'amour et sans la moindre tristesse.

Le retour à la réalité serait dur, mais Zuko n'en était pas encore là. Dans ses rêves, il assimila la chaleur des bras d'Iroh à ceux de sa mère, qui l'enlaçait avec son rire si particulier, qui avait le don de remplir le cœur du jeune homme de joie à sa simple écoute. Des heures s'écoulèrent avant que ces deux-là ne finissent par s'éveiller, partageant le même sentiment de regret. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller au chagrin. Aucun d'eux.

Zuko, d'un air songeur, fixait la falaise qui lui faisait face, une falaise dont il ne percevait même pas le sommet. Puis il se précipita et s'accrocha à une prise, faisant taire les souffrances endurées par son corps.

_Je suis l'Avatar Zuko, venu ici pour accomplir sa destinée. Je ne m'enfuirais ni ne faiblirais jamais plus. C'est une promesse. _

Mais saura-t-il la tenir ? Le jeune homme se refusa d'y penser, préférant savourer le vent frais et doux qui soufflait sur sa peau. Ce vent sur lequel il aurait bientôt le contrôle…Comme tant de choses en ce monde…

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre. Pas très joyeux, hein ? 'Fin, on parle quand même de Zuko, là. Pas du Zuko tout gentil et mignon de la troisième saison, non, de l'autre Zuko (bien que j'ai fait le choix de ne pas conserver sa chevelure de la première saison, qui ne lui va pas assez à mon goût. Dites-vous que ses cheveux sont, pour le moment, à peu près aussi longs que lors de son songe à la fin de la deuxième saison, où il se voit Seigneur du Feu.<p>

J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, des questions diverses auxquelles je répondrais dans la mesure du possible sans spoiler (non mais ho ! Je ne vais pas dévoiler toutes les ficelles de mon histoire tout de suite ^^) et même et surtout des critiques. J'en ai atrocement besoin pour m'améliorer, qu'il s'agisse de mon style d'écriture, du caractère des personnages, de la cohérence de l'histoire…Je tiendrais compte de vos remarques, si elles sont constructives.  
>Je vous dis donc : A très vite pour le prochain chapitre, où Zuko va sûrement rencontrer les Nomades de l'air et commencer son entraînement !<p>


	2. L'ascension

C'est définitif, je ne sais pas écrire ces passages d'escalade...Enfin...

Bonjour, tout le monde ! Pas de review pour le moment, mais je sais que ça ne tardera pas à venir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Livre 1 : L'air<p>

Chapitre 1 : L'ascension

Zuko, le souffle court, s'accrocha à une prise, les mains tremblantes. Sous ses yeux, le vide, où seuls quelques rochers férocement pointus daignaient se dévoiler à lui, trop éloigné pour distinguer clairement ce qui le précédait. Au-dessus, des nuages, de la poussière, la falaise…et rien d'autre. Pas même un bref aperçu de sommet, vue qui lui aurait offert un semblant de force en plus. Voilà une heure qu'il escaladait cette paroi, veillant à garder un rythme lent aussi bien pour éviter une prise trop friable que pour surveiller son oncle. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir trop de difficultés, à son grand étonnement. Malgré son âge, Iroh avait conservé une forme que le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'admirer. Il évoluait avec une souplesse que Zuko n'aurait jamais été en mesure de lui imaginer, lui lançant de temps à autres un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Cependant, et il avait fallu à l'Avatar une certaine concentration pour s'en apercevoir, les mains de son oncle tremblaient. Lui aussi s'épuisait.  
>Zuko reprit son ascension, priant pour qu'ils finissent par tomber sur une excavation formée dans la roche, afin de récupérer force et courage. Il savait qu'il ne renoncerait jamais, mais il était également conscient que son corps n'avait pas la capacité de suivre son mental. Tout Avatar qu'il était, il n'en était pas moins humain, et, n'ayant pas encore appris à voler, il valait mieux éviter une quelconque imprudence.<br>Le cœur de Zuko s'arrêta un bref instant alors que ses doigts agrippaient une pierre qui ne manqua pas de se détacher de la roche. De justesse, il parvint à se rattraper et à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La voix de son oncle lui parvint :

« Zuko, tout va bien ? Fixe ton esprit sur ton objectif !

-C'est ce que je me tue à faire, mon oncle ! Hurla Zuko à son tour. »

Le jeune homme aurait presque pu l'entendre soupirer. Un sourire s'étira un court moment sur ses lèvres, avant de disparaître, noyé dans la douleur dans laquelle l'Avatar s'était trouvé plongé malgré lui. Ses jambes tétanisaient. Zuko prit une grande inspiration, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il ne lâcherait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'il commençait à peine à trouver sa voie, pas alors que tant de gens comptaient sur lui…Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La décision de disposer de sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Il devait tenir. Pour le monde. Pour sa famille. Pour sa mère…

_Maman…_

Il n'avait pu la revoir qu'un bref instant, cette fois encore. Mais ses mots restaient gravés dans sa mémoire : _ne te laisse pas abattre. Je t'attendrais.  
><em>Plus que le poids de ses responsabilités, ce fut le tendre souvenir de sa mère qui donna à Zuko la force de continuer sa pénible montée.  
>Grimper…ne pas céder…<br>Zuko, de toute sa vie, n'avait jamais été aussi concentré qu'à cet instant précis. Un seul instant, une seule petite minute d'inattention…et sa vie s'achèverait, aussi pitoyablement qu'elle s'était déroulée.  
>Le jeune homme déglutit tandis que, malgré lui, l'image de son corps broyé s'imposait à son esprit. Il secoua la tête et continua son escalade, préférant se focaliser sur les roches sur lesquelles ses pieds et ses mains devaient s'appuyer et s'accrocher.<br>Le vent qui soufflait jusqu'ici s'intensifia, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui aveugla le prince déchu. Celui-ci toussota, raffermissant sa prise autant que possible. Voilà qui n'allait pas faciliter leur progression…  
>Un bruit atroce parvint alors aux oreilles du jeune homme, un bruit qui glaça son propre sang dans ses veines. L'âme emplie d'angoisse, il hurla d'une voix terrifiée :<p>

« MON ONCLE ! »

Pas de réponse. La gorge nouée par la peur, il réitéra son cri. Quelques minutes d'attente, des minutes qui furent pour Zuko aussi longues que des heures. Puis une vague de soulagement le submergea lorsque la voix d'Iroh lui parvint :

« Je vais bien ! Mais…ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… »

Zuko ferma les yeux, murmurant une brève prière, avant de les rouvrir, empli de tristesse et de remords. Le soldat qui les accompagnait n'avait pas tenu. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Avec une pareille bourrasque et la fatigue de surcroît, il avait dû se laisser surprendre et lâcher…Zuko n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de les accompagner. C'était son fardeau. C'était à lui, et à lui seul, de le porter.  
>Un nouveau nuage de poussière se souleva, mais, cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas avoir. Ses paupières lui offrirent une protection suffisante pour que sa vue ne soit nullement troublée. Alors, le cœur serré par la honte et le regret, Zuko continua son inexorable périple, l'espoir disparaissant peu à peu de sa personne.<br>Un rocher se détacha juste au-dessus de son crâne et le prince n'eut que le temps de s'écarter vivement pour éviter cette fatale confrontation. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à en sortir indemne. Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa lorsque le rocher en question lui écrasa les doigts de sa main droite. La souffrance terrible qui s'étendit dans ses phalanges lui indiqua d'une manière peu agréable que ses os étaient sans aucun doute brisés. Il lâcha sa prise et ne put que difficilement se maintenir à l'aide de son autre main. La panique s'empara de lui alors que, sous ses doigts, la roche s'effritait, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ladite roche céda et Zuko chuta, à toute vitesse. Le vent sifflait avec force dans ses oreilles et il ne put qu'entendre vaguement son oncle crier son nom avant de rencontrer le sol. Une douleur affreuse, inhumaine de par son intensité, s'empara de son âme tandis que son corps se disloquait, dans un véritable bain de sang. La dernière chose que le garçon vit fut l'étrange spectacle de sa propre jambe, passant au-dessus de son corps avant d'échouer dans la mer.

Zuko s'éveilla, un cri se mourant dans sa gorge, le front trempé de sueur. Un cauchemar…Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…  
>Un frisson le traversa alors que cette ignoble sensation s'imposait de nouveau à lui. Mourir…Cette simple idée suffisait à l'emplir d'une terreur démente.<p>

« Ta nuit fut agitée, Zuko. »

Ce dernier lança un regard à son oncle, qui avait proféré cette phrase. D'un bond, le prince déchu se leva, observant d'un œil fiévreux son environnement. Une grotte que les intempéries et le temps avaient grossièrement taillé dans la falaise. Une grotte dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge. Non sans difficulté, Zuko s'efforça de dissocier ses rêves de la réalité. Sa main droite n'était pas douloureuse. Cette pierre ne s'était donc détachée que dans ses propres cauchemars. Et après ? Le reste ? Le…Le soldat…  
>Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Iroh, d'un air inhabituellement grave, déclara :<p>

« Trahen repose maintenant dans ces eaux agitées. Paix à son âme.

-Il est…Il est vraiment mort ?

-Zuko, il y a suffisamment de vies existantes dans ce monde pour que tu n'aies pas, en plus, à te préoccuper de celles qui ne sont plus.

-Mais c'est de ma faute ! Si je ne lui avais pas demandé de nous suivre…

-Il l'aurait fait tout de même. Trahen croyait en toi, il croyait en ce que tu représentais. Il pensait que tu serais à même de donner à ce monde un meilleur visage que celui qu'il présente maintenant. C'était son choix. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas se plier à tes ordres, tu ne l'obligeais en rien. Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une simple requête. »

Zuko soupira, s'adossant contre la paroi humide de la grotte. Il prêta une oreille distraite à la pluie diluvienne qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Il sut aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de reprendre leur route et qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer remettre cette conversation à plus tard, comme il l'escomptait.

« Il m'avait dit qu'il avait toujours rêvé de pénétrer dans un temple de l'air. Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand je le lui ai proposé…

-Ne te tourmente plus, mon garçon. T'accuser inutilement ne fera que te conduire au désespoir et cela ne le ramènera aucunement. Viens plutôt te réchauffer. »

Grâce à sa grande maîtrise du feu, Iroh était parvenu à générer entre ses mains une flamme impressionnante. Zuko accepta de le rejoindre, conscient que l'humidité ambiante pourrait aisément l'affaiblir. Dans pareille situation, qu'il vienne à tomber malade n'était nullement souhaitable. Iroh lui adressa un grand sourire tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait à ses côtés, une expression songeuse gravée sur son visage. Conscient des sombres pensées qui torturaient présentement son neveu, il décida de changer de sujet :

« Tout de même, n'est-ce pas une excitante perspective ? Nous voilà en route pour apprendre les secrets d'une des plus mystérieuses maîtrises de notre monde. On dit que seules des années de méditation et d'entraînement peuvent faire d'un être doué de ce don sur l'air un véritable Maître !

-Des années ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela !

-Zuko…Tu es l'Avatar. Je connais suffisamment tes capacités pour savoir que tu deviendras très rapidement apte à maîtriser l'air. Il ne t'a fallu que quelques mois pour devenir un grand Maître du feu, mon neveu !

-Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est mon élément de naissance. C'est quelque chose de naturel pour moi. Il n'en sera pas de même pour tout ce qu'il va me falloir apprendre. En si peu de temps… »

Zuko soupira :

« Mon père est sur le point d'asservir toutes les nations de ce globe. Si je ne suis pas en mesure de l'arrêter…

-Tu le seras. Si tu ne cesses de songer à une issue fatale à notre périple, au point de te laisser noyer par l'angoisse, tu ne seras plus en mesure d'espérer. Et c'est bien dans l'espoir que toutes les victoires se tapissent.

-L'espoir… »

Zuko aurait tellement voulu avoir l'assurance tranquille de son oncle. Mais il n'était pas Iroh. Et son être tout entier se laissait peu à peu envahir par le désarroi le plus profond.

« Mon neveu, dans le plus noir des gouffres, il restera toujours une lumière. Et si personne ne daigne te l'offrir… »

Iroh déposa sa flamme dans le creux des paumes de Zuko. Le feu gagna en intensité, sans même que l'Avatar ne se concentre pour le faire.

« Génère la tienne. L'humanité a cela de fascinant qu'elle est toujours à même de se créer des passages et des portes pour franchir les obstacles qui parsèment son existence, y compris en étant plongée dans le plus insupportable des désespoirs. »

Pensivement, Zuko contempla la flammèche qui reposait à présent dans ses propres mains. Sa propre lumière…  
>Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme approcha le feu de sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, il eut la nette impression qu'elle était parvenue à faire fondre l'étau de glace qui, jusqu'ici, comprimait son cœur et son être. Sur ses lèvres s'étira alors un sourire songeur, presque perplexe, face à cette chaleur dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Cette chaleur qu'on nommait espérance...<p>

Il fallut attendre l'aube pour que le temps daigne à se calmer et que Zuko et Iroh ne reprennent leur route. Ils durent redoubler de vigilance, la pluie ayant rendu la roche affreusement glissante. Zuko trébucha quelques fois, réussissant fort heureusement à se rattraper à chaque erreur de parcours. Iroh n'était vraiment pas plus à son aise, confronté à ce nouvel obstacle. Mais, malgré l'extrême tension, il gardait ce visage serein qui était le plus souvent le sien. L'accident funeste de la veille les poussa à rester assez proches l'un de l'autre, afin de pouvoir se rattraper si la situation le nécessitait. Zuko, tout comme Iroh le faisait peut-être, implorait d'obscures forces afin que cette situation-là ne vienne pas à se présenter. La progression, aussi laborieuse se révélait-elle être aussi bien pour l'oncle que pour le neveu, ne s'en accomplissait pas moins. Bien que la montée était beaucoup plus éprouvante physiquement qu'elle ne l'était la veille, Zuko était beaucoup plus confiant quant à ses capacités et leurs chances d'atteindre un jour le sommet. L'apaisement temporaire auquel son être tout entier avait droit n'était pas étranger à ce sentiment. Les paroles de son oncle, bien qu'elles demeurassent un brin abscons pour l'allergique à la philosophie qu'était le prince, avaient au moins eu le mérite de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Et que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il ne le serait jamais. Une perspective lumineuse dans l'avenir trop sombre qui se profilait devant lui…  
>Zuko, tout à son ascension, ne perçut pas le battement d'ailes qui s'approchait peu à peu de lui. Ce fut donc dans la stupéfaction la plus totale qu'il vit son visage se couvrir d'une espèce de voile blanc, agréablement douce au toucher. Si Iroh n'avait pas été à ses côtés, Zuko se serait sans doute empressé de lâcher prise pour aussitôt retirer cet étrange masque qui lui était tombé dessus.<br>Un masque qui produisait d'étranges sons. Encore ahuri face à cette rencontre à laquelle il n'avait aucun moyen de s'attendre, le jeune homme ne put que regarder, intrigué, cette bestiole insolite qu'Iroh avait chassée d'un rapide revers de main, avant de se raccrocher à la paroi. De longues oreilles pointues, un pelage blanc et noir plus soyeux que la soie elle-même, de grands yeux sombres remplis d'étonnement et d'incompréhension et une paire d'ailes au bout desquelles des petites pattes se laissaient deviner…Zuko n'avait jamais croisé une telle chose.

« Mon oncle, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Avec un petit rire, Iroh répondit à son neveu déboussolé :

« Il s'agit d'un lémurien volant. C'est une espèce qui n'est pas rare dans les temples des nomades de l'air. Cette vision me remplit de bonheur.

-Aimez-vous tant que ça les animaux, mon oncle ? Je pensais que rien ne pouvait surpasser votre passion pour le thé.

-En vérité, le fait que ce petit animal ait décidé de nous rendre visite signifie que nous approchons de notre but. Garde courage, mon garçon, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour achever cette épreuve. »

Sur ces sages paroles, le vieil homme reprit son entreprise, suivi de près par un Zuko quelque peu distrait par cette vision qui était pour lui particulièrement singulière. Une distraction que ne manqua pas de surprendre Iroh ni de commenter :

« Ce ne sont pas les lémuriens qui manquent au sommet de cette falaise, mon neveu. Cependant, si tu espères en revoir un, je ne peux que te conseiller de consacrer toute ton attention à ta tâche. A proximité de notre but, il serait dommage d'échouer. »

Zuko soupira, adressant un regard vexé à son oncle :

« Comme si je pouvais me laisser déconcentrer par une chose aussi futile… »

Nimbé dans sa fierté, Zuko ne jeta plus un seul coup d'œil à l'étrange créature et préféra continuer sa route, sur les traces d'un Iroh que la situation égayait grandement.  
>De toute évidence, l'ancien général ne s'était pas fourvoyé. Zuko put aisément le constater lorsque le sommet des falaises se fit voir, dévoilant une architecture si grandiose qu'elle coupa littéralement le souffle du jeune homme.<p>

« Les moines ont toujours eu un sens artistique sûr. Et en communion avec la nature, de surcroît. Continuons. »

Ils franchirent péniblement les derniers mètres et s'effondrèrent sur cette terre qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvée. Pour un peu, Zuko en aurait pleuré de joie. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'étendre sur ce sujet. Une bourrasque qui n'avait rien de naturel les balaya et, sans les réflexes d'Iroh qui avait agrippé la main d'un Zuko prêt à chuter et s'était lui-même accroché à la première prise venue, tous deux auraient été précipités au bas de la falaise.  
>Immédiatement, ils reprirent une position plus avantageuse, prêts à parer toute sorte d'attaque.<br>Une véritable tornade de poussière les entoura, les isolant complètement de l'extérieur. Manquant de s'étouffer de par ce geste, Zuko s'écria :

« Montrez-vous, lâches ! »

L'insulte semblait avoir fait effet puisque la tempête se dissipa et qu'Iroh et Zuko purent faire face à leur mystérieux ennemi. Un adolescent, un peu plus jeune que l'Avatar, à la peau mate et aux yeux noirs, qui arborait une chevelure brune, qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile gris, il tenait dans ses mains expertes un long bâton, qu'il pointait vers eux d'un air menaçant.

« Nous avions conclu un accord. Vous l'avez rompu.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés…S'opposa Zuko en adoptant une position de défense stable.

-Vous, les gars de la Nation du Feu…Du pareil au même ! Les vôtres avaient promis de nous laisser en paix si nous ne quittions pas l'enceinte de nos temples et vous avez parjuré ce serment ! Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire ce lieu et ces gens, comme vous l'avez fait pour tant d'autres ! »

Le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau mais Iroh se précipita sur lui, si rapidement que l'inconnu n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'habile vieil homme tordit ses deux bras d'une main, le fit tomber à terre et l'y maintint de l'autre, sous les yeux ébahis de son neveu qui comprit qu'il lui faudrait encore un certain temps avant d'espérer atteindre le niveau de son aîné.

« Ce n'est pas une façon très agréable de commencer une rencontre, petit. Une discussion calme autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, cela ne te paraît pas plus approprié ? »

Le jeune garçon se débattit, en vain, avant de finalement cracher d'une voix rageuse :

« Plutôt mourir que de partager quoi que ce soit avec vous, foutus pyromanes de m…

-De telles grossièretés dans la bouche d'un enfant si jeune, cela n'est pas très correct. »

Iroh adressa un regard à son neveu, qui semblait clairement lui dire « ne l'imite pas ». Zuko ne put s'empêcher de se sentir piqué par ce regard paternel et autoritaire. Voilà que son oncle le traitait comme un simple gamin ! Lui, prince de la nation du feu et Avatar ! Il valait bien mieux que ça !

« Cet homme a raison, Tarik. Cesse de te débattre et écoutons plutôt ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. »

Celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase était un ancien, des plus vénérables. S'appuyant fébrilement sur son bâton, le dos courbé, le visage constellé de rides et de tâches de vieillesse, cette personne, vêtu de l'habit traditionnel des nomades de l'air, son crâne chauve orné d'une flèche bleue, n'en débordait pas moins d'une grande autorité, qui poussa immédiatement Zuko à rapprocher ce moine d'Iroh. Tous deux se ressemblaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
>Sitôt l'ordre donné, le dénommé Tarik avait abandonné la lutte et l'ancien général avait donc pu le relâcher, gardant toutefois une certaine vigilance face à ce jeunot un peu trop impulsif à son goût.<br>Le vieux moine fut le premier à troubler le silence :

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? Voilà des mois que nous n'avons pas eu le droit à la moindre visite et des années que pas un représentant du feu ne s'est montré. Car, rien ne sert de le nier, vous en êtes, n'est-ce pas ? L'air autour de vous est saturé de soufre et de cendres… »

Iroh et Zuko se concertèrent du regard. Cette fois-ci, le premier décida de laisser la parole au second qui, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, lança :

« Nous venons effectivement de la Nation du feu. Mais nous ne sommes pas ceux que vous croyez.

-Ah ouais ? Et vous êtes quoi ? Des marchands de choux ?

-Tarik. »

Le jeune garçon grinça des dents mais ne répliqua pas. D'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux, il invita Zuko à poursuivre sa diatribe. Celui-ci, ravalant difficilement sa colère, se décida à continuer :

« Je me nomme Zuko. Fils du Seigneur du feu Ozai et Avatar. Et voici mon oncle, Iroh. Rajouta-t-il en désignant ce dernier qui affichait une expression gaillarde et sympathique.

-L'Avatar ? Rien que ça ? »

Le moine fit taire l'impertinent garçon d'un seul geste. Puis il s'approcha des visiteurs, avec un air qui semblait clairement indéchiffrable aux yeux de Zuko. Il s'inclina alors, du moins plus que son dos courbé ne l'obligeait déjà à le faire :

« Je me doutais que ce jour arriverait. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. Je n'étais pas certain de vivre assez longtemps pour cela.

-Mais enfin ! Vous n'allez pas les croire sur parole ! Ils mentent, c'est évident !

-Tarik. Tu laisses tes émotions troubler ta vision des choses. Ce n'est pas digne d'un nomade de l'air. »

Le jeune maître baissa la tête, honteux. Zuko aurait juré l'avoir entendu marmonner « J'suis pas un nomade de l'air, de toute façon » mais il n'était sûr de rien.

« Je suis celui que l'on nomme le moine séculaire, le vénérable, l'ancien, le sage, le… »

Le vieillard poussa un long soupir puis secoua la tête :

« Oh, assez ! Je sais que nous serons de bons amis, la maîtrise nous rapprochera, alors contentez-vous de m'appeler par mon prénom : Aang. »

Zuko sut alors ce que signifiait l'étrange scintillement qu'il avait perçu dans le regard de cet homme. Cette lueur…C'était celle de la jeunesse, de l'enfance. Il grimaça quand il comprit enfin que celui qui serait son Maître de l'air n'était autre qu'un…fieffé gamin. Le voir chatouiller Tarik ne fit que renforcer cette impression. Zuko leva les yeux au ciel, complètement blasé.

_Eh bien, cela promet…_Songea-t-il en observant d'un air las le vieillard s'essayer à des cabrioles avant de se plaindre de ses rhumatismes.

Zuko ne fut que plus lassé lorsqu'il vit son oncle se réjouir et commencer à discuter avec le moine de l'influence de l'altitude sur le goût du thé et sur son temps d'infusion.

_Pitié…Faites que cela finisse vite !_

En croisant le regard de Tarik, empli en parts égales par la haine et l'ennui, Zuko comprit que le garçon pensait la même chose que lui. Et qu'il serait sans doute prêt à tout faire pour que leur visite s'écourte le plus possible.

L'Avatar déglutit. Son apprentissage s'annonçait des plus…inattendus ?


	3. L'accord

Salut tout le monde (en particulier toi, eeelastic9, qui a eu la bonté de mettre cette fanfic en favori, mais ne m'a pas laissé de reviews ^^') et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre d'Avatar, le Maître du feu ! Un chapitre que j'ai eu bien plus de facilités à écrire que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bises !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : L'accord<p>

Le vénérable Aang, après une discussion des plus passionnantes avec Iroh au sujet du thé et du Paï Sho, un jeu beaucoup trop compliqué aux yeux de Zuko qui préférait mille fois s'entraîner plutôt que de se creuser les méninges et de risquer une migraine persistante, avait décidé de leur faire visiter le temple.  
>Le temple de l'air Austral, ainsi était-il nommé. Zuko et Iroh avaient longuement débattu avant de finalement jeter leur dévolu sur ce lieu précis. Le temple de l'air Occidental, auxquels tous deux avaient de prime songés, était situé beaucoup trop près de la Nation du Feu et trop facilement accessible. Ils auraient été immédiatement débusqués…et les Nomades de ce temple exterminés.<br>Zuko priait pour que son enseignement se déroule suffisamment rapidement pour que ces moines-ci ne soient pas pris pour cible. Il avait déjà fait tant de mal…  
>Plongé dans ses pensées, Zuko ne put voir le sourire mesquin qui s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Tarik. Pas plus que son discret mouvement de main, qui déclencha un violent souffle de vent dans les jambes de l'Avatar et le fit rencontrer un peu trop brusquement le sol.<br>Alertés par le bruit de la chute, Iroh et Aang se retournèrent vers lui, tandis que Tarik affichait un air satisfait et méprisant.

« Zuko, tout va bien ? »

Hargneux, ce dernier ne répondit pas à son oncle, se contentant de bondir sur ses pieds et de se précipiter vers Tarik, pointant un doigt menaçant vers celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire ça ?

-De faire quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas m'accuser de ta maladresse ! Non content de t'imposer chez nous et de nous mettre en danger, tu vas jusqu'à offenser tes invités ! Mais où sont donc tes manières princières, Zuko ? »

Tarik avait articulé son prénom en y déversant toute la haine du monde, un venin auquel l'Avatar ne pouvait que goûter sans parvenir à en comprendre les fondements.

« Je sais très bien que tu es coupable, Tarik ! J'ai senti le vent qui m'a fait trébucher.

-Zuko, pauvre poupée de porcelaine, que le moindre souffle suffit à briser…Et c'est toi qui est censé restaurer l'équilibre de notre monde ? Quelle déception. »

Un élan de rage s'empara de Zuko et des flammes apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Tarik, le regard sombre, avait dégainé son bâton, prêt à attaquer. Cela n'arriva pas.  
>Avec autorité, Iroh et Aang s'interposèrent entre les deux adolescents au sang trop chaud.<p>

« Prince Zuko, je te pensais suffisamment digne pour passer au-dessus de ces stupides querelles. Ai-je eu tort ? »

Sous la calme et noire réprimande de son oncle, Zuko baissa la tête, s'excusant auprès de ce dernier. Il refusa cependant d'en faire de même avec Tarik, trop furieux contre celui-ci et ses attaques qu'il jugeait gratuites.  
>Aang, à voix basse, s'entretenait lui-même avec le jeune homme qui, les poings serrés et l'expression furieuse, ne semblait pas vouloir accorder le dernier mot à son Maître. Ce qu'il fit malgré tout, après quelques paroles basses et un regard lourd de reproches. Lui non plus ne parvint pas à s'excuser, sans doute trop orgueilleux pour se le permettre.<br>De concert, Aang et Iroh soupirèrent. Le premier se décida finalement à déclarer :

« Je suis conscient que nous ne pouvons tous parfaitement nous entendre. Toutefois, ce lieu est un lieu de paix et de sérénité, où les conflits se règlent par le dialogue et non par la violence primaire. Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis, simplement de vous supporter l'un l'autre. Scellons cet accord par une virile poignée de main ! »

Zuko adressa un regard désabusé au vieux moine, qui paraissait tout à fait convaincu de la légitimité et de l'efficacité de sa démarche. Le monde dans lequel il vivait devait être bien doux et naïf…  
>Tarik fut le premier d'entre eux à tendre la main. Après une brève hésitation, Zuko se décida à la serrer.<p>

« Vous promettez de ne plus vous battre ? Demanda Aang avec un grand sourire. »

Tarik et Zuko se jaugèrent un instant et comprirent en même temps que cette promesse qu'ils allaient faire ne serait pas tenue.

« Je le jure. Répondit Zuko. »

_Du moins, tant qu'il ne m'attaque pas…Songea-t-il ensuite._

Zuko n'aimait pas mentir et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se refuserait à provoquer le jeune moine. Mais, après tout, il n'avait pas stipulé qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre…Et il avait clairement vu Tarik croiser les doigts de son autre main, tandis qu'il déclarait lui-même qu'il ne se battrait pas.

_Quelle puérilité…_

La visite se poursuivit sans encombre. Tarik et Zuko marchèrent aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, le premier se perdant dans ses mystérieuses pensées, le second s'efforçant de calmer le feu enragé qui s'était allumé dans son âme en écoutant les explications de leur guide improvisé. Zuko ne retint pas grand-chose de la visite, excepté l'instant où ils parvinrent aux écuries. Des écuries qui abritaient l'une des créatures les plus étranges qu'il avait été donné à l'Avatar de voir.

« Ce sont des bisons volants. Indiqua Aang avec une douce expression. Les premiers Maîtres de l'air et des amis pour la vie. Le mien est ici. Il se nomme Appa. »

Il pointa son doigt vers une énorme créature blanche, qui, aux yeux de Zuko, ressemblait étrangement à son Maître. Une flèche bleue, semblable à celle qui trônait sur le front d'Aang, s'étalait sur le crâne de ce bison. Endormi, il ronflait de façon très bruyante et ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'Aang le caressa.

« Les années ont passé et Appa, tout comme moi, a beaucoup vieilli. Il ne peut presque plus voler. Mais le bison de Tarik le peut, lui. »

Zuko et Iroh se tournèrent vers ce dernier, qui les ignora superbement et se dirigea vers une autre partie de l'étable, vers une autre créature, qui aurait pu paraître en tous points semblable à Appa si elle n'avait pas été plus petite.

« Elle s'appelle Reya. Se contenta de dire Tarik avant de lui flatter l'encolure et de l'emmener à l'extérieur. »

Tous trois le regardèrent partir et un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la gorge d'Aang. Zuko, lui, fut plus expressif et son pied frappa avec violence une botte de foin, qui vola en morceaux.

« Pour qui il se prend ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, à ce que je sache ! Pourquoi m'agresse-t-il comme ça, aussi gratuitement ?

-Zuko, reste calme. Lui intima son oncle.

-Mais je suis calme ! S'époumona l'Avatar. »

Son courroux exprimé, ce dernier mit quelques instants à s'apaiser, son souffle ne daignant que difficilement à reprendre un rythme normal. Aang eut alors un rire :

« Maintenant, tu l'es. Mais, je t'en prie, n'en veux pas à Tarik. Je ne veux pas que tu le considères avec colère, animosité ou dédain.

-Ah bon ? Et je dois le traiter comment ? Lui donner du « Monseigneur » et le laisser me piétiner avec joie ?

-Zuko, pas d'insolence.

-Pardon, mon oncle. Mais je ne vois pas…

-J'aimerais que tu songes à lui avec indulgence. »

Zuko s'interrompit dans son raisonnement à l'instant même où Aang prononça cette phrase. L'incompréhension le saisit et il ne sut que lui répondre. Le moine s'apercevant de ce fait, il continua :

« Avant d'arriver ici, Tarik a connu nombre d'épreuves qui ont chacune durci son cœur et noirci son âme.

-Il pense être le seul à avoir eu une enfance difficile ? Contrairement aux apparences, la mienne ne fut pas idyllique et je n'agresse pourtant pas toutes les personnes qui croisent ma route ! »

Iroh toussota mais le cessa bien vite quand il croisa le regard noir de son neveu, préférant s'intéresser de près à Appa.

« Je ne peux et ne veux te raconter ce qui lui est arrivé. Je lui ai juré de garder le secret et je ne trahis jamais un serment. Sache simplement qu'il a ses raisons pour agir de cette façon, même s'il ne s'agit pas des meilleures. »

Zuko serra les poings mais abdiqua. Très bien. Ne pas le considérer avec colère, mais avec pitié…Avec indulgence…  
>Bon sang, Tarik lui sortait tellement par les yeux ! Ça lui était impossible !<br>Néanmoins, il réitéra sa promesse de ne pas le provoquer ou chercher la bagarre, promesse dont Aang décida de satisfaire.

« Vous devez être épuisés. Je vais vous préparer un repas et vous pourrez vous reposer. Nous commencerons ton entraînement cet après-midi, jeune Avatar. Ton apprentissage de la maîtrise de l'air ne fait que commencer… »

Zuko hocha la tête, déterminé à le réussir. Puis il suivit Aang, observant avec amusement la joie qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son oncle lorsque le moine avait annoncé le repas. Lui-même, à dire vrai, mourrait de faim…  
>Zuko ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il constata que les autres moines, les enfants y compris, le dévoraient des yeux, le fixant d'un regard où se mêlaient respectueuse déférence et franche curiosité. En tant que Prince, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, bien que cela continuait à l'embarrasser. Sa peau, il en avait parfaitement conscience, devait avoir pris une intéressante teinte grenat. Il fut heureux et soulagé lorsqu'ils parvinrent tous trois aux appartements d'Aang. Pas très longtemps. Tarik les y attendait. Visiblement, il partageait la chambre du vieux moine et ne semblait pas apprécier que l'on tente de s'y immiscer. Il leur tourna résolument le dos, ne répondant que d'un bref « elle se dégourdit les pattes » lorsqu'Aang lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de Reya.<br>En sifflotant, Aang prépara le repas, acceptant volontiers l'aide d'un Iroh enthousiaste, tandis que Zuko et Tarik évitaient consciencieusement de se regarder dans un silence des plus pesants. Un silence que Tarik ne paraissait pas supporter et qu'il finit par briser en entraînant Zuko à l'extérieur, adressant un sourire rassurant au regard inquiet que lui avait lancé Aang.  
>Tarik mena Zuko jusqu'à un lieu tranquille, une cache fournie par un immense rocher derrière lequel tous deux s'adossèrent. Le jeune moine fut le premier des deux à parler :<p>

« J'ai fait une promesse à Maître Aang, alors je ne la trahirais pas. Je t'invite simplement à ne pas t'approcher des bords de la falaise. Un accident peut si vite arriver…

-C'est une menace ?

-Un simple avertissement, Prince Zuko. Ce serait tout de même dommage qu'un bête coup de vent vienne à te précipiter en bas et mettre fin à ta quête.

-Je ne t'ai rien fait, Tarik ! Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à m'en vouloir de cette façon ? »

Tarik se tut et les remous de colère qui s'agitaient dans ses yeux noirs laissèrent place à une profonde tristesse. Il baissa la tête et Zuko aurait juré voir une larme rouler sur sa peau brune.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Sa Majesté le futur Seigneur du feu, le Prince Zuko, l'Avatar, vivant dans des sphères trop hautes pour percevoir la misère, tu es incapable de saisir ce que je peux ressentir. »

Une senteur agréable parvint jusqu'aux deux garçons, leur signalant que le repas était prêt. Tarik s'éloigna et Zuko le suivit, muet, ne sachant que répliquer à ce demi-aveu que le garçon avait concédé à lui faire.  
>Tarik s'arrêta dans sa marche. Puis il s'approcha de l'Avatar et, au creux de l'oreille, lui murmura :<p>

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, ni aux tiens, ce que vous m'avez fait subir. Prends garde à toi, car à l'instant même où tu auras cessé d'être hébergé dans ce temple, je n'aurais cesse de te pourchasser. »

Sur ces paroles, Tarik rejoignit les appartements d'Aang, laissant un Zuko aussi médusé que furieux face à cette menace que le jeune moine n'avait même pas pris la peine de voiler. Il ne fut ramené à la réalité que lorsque son oncle l'appela et il s'efforça alors d'étouffer ses tourments en remplissant sa panse des délicieux mets que le vieux moine, aidé d'Iroh, leur avait concocté.

L'après-midi arriva bien vite et, avec elle, la première leçon de Zuko, à laquelle Iroh, une tasse de thé à la main, avait été convié à assister. Une leçon de méditation. Celle-ci était dispensée par Aang et ils étaient dix à la suivre, dix jeunes personnes. Parmi elles se trouvait Tarik, l'expression aigrie, qui montrait aussi peu d'enthousiasme que possible à l'idée de suivre ce cours.  
>De sa voix douce et calme, Aang les invita à s'asseoir en tailleur, ce que tous firent. Principalement concentré sur Tarik, Zuko remarqua que ce dernier semblait agité de nombreux tics nerveux et ne cessait de changer de position.<p>

« Faites le vide dans vos esprits. Laissez à leurs places les souvenirs désagréables et les émotions les plus négatives et ne songez plus qu'à permettre à la sérénité la plus complète de vous pénétrer et de se diffuser dans chacune des parties de votre corps et de votre âme. Fermez les yeux. »

Zuko s'exécuta. Tant bien que mal, il s'efforça de suivre les indications précises et claires du vieux moine. Mais, s'il percevait parfaitement leur fonctionnement théorique, Zuko était bien incapable de les mettre en pratique. Ne pas songer aux mauvais souvenirs ? Oublier sa colère, son chagrin, le sentiment d'impuissance qui lui étreignait si douloureusement le cœur ? Comment pouvait-il seulement y parvenir ?  
>Bientôt, la simple obscurité dans laquelle ses paupières l'enfermaient fit s'insinuer dans son être une angoisse terrible. Devant ses yeux défilaient tour à tour chacun de ses pires souvenirs, chacun de ses regrets, chacune de ses erreurs passées. Ne tenant plus, Zuko ne put que rouvrir les yeux, le souffle court, le cœur battant à vive allure. Les autres enfants ne paraissaient avoir aucun problème à se plonger dans cet état. Tous, sauf Tarik. Ce dernier, les paupières frémissantes et les mains spasmodiques, luttait visiblement pour garder les paupières closes et tenter d'entrer en méditation. Sans surprise, il échoua et ce fut dans un état semblable à celui de Zuko qu'il sortit de son essai raté de méditation. Les yeux brillants, la lèvre tremblante, il paraissait presque plus atteint par cette expérience que ne l'était lui-même Zuko. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis se fuirent, à nouveau. Mais Zuko avait eu le temps de lire une nouvelle émotion dans les yeux de Tarik, qui avait remplacé un court instant la haine : l'interrogation.<br>Zuko, plusieurs fois, tenta de plonger à nouveau dans cet état de méditation, sous le regard encourageant de son oncle, mais ne cessa d'échouer. La leçon s'acheva sans qu'il eut seulement l'impression d'avoir appris quelque chose. Une sensation qui l'enrageait littéralement et qu'il confia, d'une voix emplie de contrariété, à son oncle et au vieux moine. Le premier se montra rassurant, tandis que le second, quoique toujours de cette même voix aimable, se montra un peu plus critique :

« Avatar Zuko, la méditation est le centre de la maîtrise de l'air. Si tu ne parviens pas à entrer dans cet état, la maîtrise dont tu disposeras ne seras que superficiel, bien éloignée du potentiel qui sommeille en toi.

-Que dois-je faire, Maître ? Je n'y comprends rien…J'essaie de faire abstraction de mes sentiments, j'essaie sincèrement, mais…

-Je ne doute pas de ton zèle, Zuko, nullement. Je crains seulement que tes émotions ne finissent par dominer de façon permanente ta raison. Si cela venait à arriver, la maîtrise de l'air te resterait à jamais étrangère. »

Zuko serra les poings, aussi furieux contre lui-même que contre le vieux moine qui, bien que non coupable de son échec, l'énervait grandement de par sa tranquille assurance et ses conseils qui semblaient couler de source pour lui mais étaient en vérité totalement obscurs à ses propres yeux.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, alors ? Que j'oublie mon passé ? Ma famille ? Ce qui fut autrefois ma vie ? »

Aang secoua la tête.

« Notre enseignement ne dispense ni l'oubli ni la fuite. Il invite simplement ses adeptes à considérer les choses…d'une autre manière.

-De quelle manière ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Aang posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zuko, sous le regard complice d'Iroh.

« Tu dois apprendre à avoir une certaine distance face à tes souvenirs. Que ces derniers restent pour toi de simples souvenirs et ne nourrissent pas ton être de regrets, reproches ou culpabilité, ces sentiments qui ne feront que te freiner, sans jamais te permettre d'avancer. »

Iroh serra alors la main de Zuko dans la sienne et l'invita à observer le firmament :

« Comme le ciel se purifie de ses nuages pour nous offrir le soleil, tu dois savoir écarter tes pensées les plus noires pour entrer en méditation. Le ciel n'efface pas les nuages, il ne fait que les repousser…temporairement.

-Je n'aurais pas trouvé meilleure comparaison ! S'exclama Aang avec un petit sourire. Ni poétique, je n'ai pas vraiment une âme lyrique.

-C'est une chose qui s'apprend aisément avec le temps et quelques efforts, mon ami. D'ailleurs, vous ai-je déjà mentionné les travaux de… »

Sentant venir une conversation dans laquelle il n'aurait nullement sa place, Zuko préféra s'éloigner pour repenser à ce que le Maître et son oncle lui avaient suggéré.  
>Se purifier de ses mauvaises pensées…Il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. Celles-ci étaient les seules qui daignaient se manifester en son esprit et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu la moindre pensée positive depuis bien longtemps. Comme pour le détromper, le souvenir de la nuit qu'il avait passé dans la grotte avec Iroh apparut dans sa mémoire. S'adossant contre un mur, Zuko fit naître entre ses doigts une nouvelle flamme et la contempla pensivement. L'espoir…Cette chose à la fois si fragile et si forte…<br>Comme le moindre coup de vent suffisait à faire vaciller ce feu, une seule de ses pensées était nécessaire pour que l'espérance s'éteigne. Le visage de son père, celui de sa mère ou encore celui d'Azula…  
>Il laissa la flamme mourir dans sa paume, réfléchissant à la manière qui lui permettrait d'écarter suffisamment ses pensées pour entrer en méditation.<p>

« Se purifier… »

« Je suis vraiment idiot. »

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de toile, immergé jusqu'au torse dans une eau tiède et claire, Zuko se baignait, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés, tombant sur ses épaules et s'égarant jusqu'à la courbure de ses reins. Il avait décidé de prendre la parole du moine à la lettre et d'emprunter leurs bains naturels pour se vider l'esprit ou, tout du moins, se changer les idées. L'Avatar plongea et surgit de l'eau dans un mouvement gracieux, sa chevelure imprimant ses mouvements avant de reprendre de façon brouillonne sa place initiale, quelque peu emmêlée.  
>Puis Zuko nagea sur le dos, laissant ses pensées dériver, invité à la somnolence par le silence apaisant qui régnait dans cette eau que lui seul habitait. Il ferma les yeux. Pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Ces images s'étaient à nouveau imposées à lui, sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en débarrasser. Zuko poussa un soupir. Visiblement, ça ne fonctionnait pas.<br>Le jeune homme tenta de relativiser. Peu après que la discussion d'Iroh et d'Aang se soit terminée, ce dernier avait commencé à lui enseigner les rudiments de la maîtrise de l'air. Ses manifestations restaient très peu puissantes et complètement hors de contrôle, mais elles avaient le mérite d'exister. Aang avait assuré qu'une fois qu'il serait parvenu à entrer en méditation, son pouvoir se stabiliserait et, par la même occasion, deviendrait plus fort. Qu'il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps pour y arriver. Restait seulement à réussir cette fichue méditation…  
>Soudainement, Zuko sentit une force terrible l'écraser. Malgré lui, son corps plongea dans l'eau et il fut incapable de remonter à la surface, entraîné dans le fond par cette puissance de source inconnue. Zuko but la tasse et s'étouffa, tentant vainement de se débattre contre cette attaque inattendue. Alors que sa vue commençait à se troubler et son souffle à sérieusement lui manquer, un tourbillon se créa dans l'eau, dissipant la force écrasante et permettant à Zuko de remonter immédiatement et extrêmement rapidement à la surface.<br>Les jambes flageolantes, toussant et crachant, ce ne fut qu'avec une demi-surprise que le Prince vit Tarik, son bâton pointé vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable dessinée sur son visage.

« Mais…t'es complètement…cinglé !

-Toi qui réussissais à peine à faire vaciller une feuille par ta maîtrise, voilà que tu es parvenu à créer un tourbillon et à t'élever dans les airs. Tu ne me remercies pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Zuko lui adressa un regard noir. A son étonnement le plus total, Tarik lui tendit une main pour l'aider à rejoindre le bord. Il la refusa et y parvint par ses propres forces. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lui demander la raison de ce revirement.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Prince Zuko, je te déteste toujours autant. Seulement, j'ai constaté que ton cœur avait connu trop de tourments pour se laisser aller au repos. Tu es le premier que je rencontre qui a une réaction pareille à la méditation…Une réaction semblable à la mienne. »

Tarik poussa un soupir et finit par tendre une serviette à Zuko, qui se décida à l'accepter, plus par nécessité que par bonté d'âme.

« Maître Aang se trompe en jugeant que la maîtrise de l'air s'acquière en faisant fi de ses émotions. J'en suis la preuve vivante. »

Tarik se tut, comme s'il attendait que Zuko fasse une quelconque remarque. Ce que ce dernier ne fit pas, plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il avait manqué de mourir par la noyade que par l'idée de tenir une conversation correcte et polie. Le jeune moine finit par reprendre :

« La première fois que ma maîtrise s'est manifestée, j'étais dominé par la peur. Mon âme était un véritable bouillonnement d'émotions diverses et terribles. J'ai alors manipulé l'air. Je n'y étais jamais parvenu auparavant, je n'avais pas connaissance de ce potentiel.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Tarik se tourna vers Zuko, profondément déterminé :

« Je n'ai rien d'un nomade de l'air, si ce n'est la maîtrise. Je ne parviendrais jamais à devenir un véritable Maître de l'air et à obtenir le tatouage fléché qui découle de cet état de fait. Je ne le veux pas, de toute façon. »

Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur friande :

« Le goût de la chair animale m'est trop précieux pour y renoncer éternellement. Les Maîtres de l'air ne sont pas carnivores. »

Tarik parut manifester une certaine déception face au manque de réaction de Zuko, allergique au sens de l'humour, en particulier s'il venait de son ennemi. Tarik toussota.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la méthode de Maître Aang est, à mes yeux, beaucoup trop longue. Sans compter qu'elle dépend entièrement du fait que tu parviendras à entrer en état de méditation, ce à quoi, j'en suis persuadé, tu n'arriveras jamais. »

Zuko se leva brusquement, toisant Tarik de toute sa hauteur. Pas très longtemps. Car Tarik lui-même se releva et l'Avatar ne put que constater que celui-ci le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Un état de fait qui renforça d'autant plus sa colère.

« Ne cherche pas à protester, Prince Zuko. Je n'y arrive, tu n'y arriveras pas. Nous sommes plus semblables que nous ne le croyions.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-À ta guise. J'ai moi-même du mal à me comparer à un nabot enflammé dans ton genre, mais je suis capable de faire taire mon ego, de temps en temps.

-Espèce de…

-Chut. La promesse. »

Bien que l'envie d'étriper ce fichu moine envahissait violemment Zuko, celui-ci réussit difficilement à la réprimer, songeant à la déception de son oncle s'il venait à manquer à sa parole :

« Très bien. Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as essayé de me tuer.

-Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer. Si je l'avais fait, tu ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. J'ai fait en sorte que tes mécanismes de défense s'activent.

-Mes mécanismes de défense ?

-Ta maîtrise. Lorsque tu te trouves en danger, elle se manifeste. Elle se fie à tes émotions, perçoit la peur, l'impuissance, la colère…et réagit. Tu avais maîtrisé l'air, dernièrement, ce qui explique que ce soit ce pouvoir-là qui soit apparu. Ce n'en est que mieux pour nous.

-Pour nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Tarik prit le menton de Zuko entre ses doigts et lui susurra d'une voix perfide, tout en l'observant d'un regard destructeur et mortel :

« Il y a longtemps que je souhaite détruire les gens de ton espèce, Prince Zuko. Ton oncle et toi serez les premiers et certainement pas les derniers. Mais, pour cela, vous devez partir d'ici, afin que je puisse moi-même me détacher de Maître Aang, renoncer à la voie moniale et rompre mon serment. Je vais accélérer ton apprentissage. Ta maîtrise de l'air ne sera pas aussi puissante qu'elle pourrait l'être grâce à la méditation, mais elle sera suffisante pour justifier ton départ et me permettre d'arriver à mes fins. »

D'un geste violent, Zuko repoussa la main de Tarik, cachant derrière un masque hargneux le doute qui s'était emparé de son esprit. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir entrer en méditation. Baser la restauration de l'équilibre du monde entier sur une supposition…Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Bien que cela lui déplaise singulièrement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait apprendre auprès de Tarik. Apprendre cette maîtrise de l'air peu orthodoxe…

« Très bien. Je te suis sur ce coup-là. Mais sois sûr que je ne te laisserai pas me défaire, une fois l'apprentissage terminé. »

Tarik hocha la tête.

« Ça tombe bien. J'ai horreur de la facilité. »

Une nouvelle fois, ils se serrèrent la main. Un accord, un véritable accord cette fois-ci, était conclu.  
>Tandis que Tarik commençait à lui expliquer les modalités de sa propre maîtrise de l'air, Zuko ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais cette pensée-là, contrairement à d'autres, fut bien aisée à écarter.<br>Ainsi débuta l'apprentissage de Zuko, sa première journée au sein des nomades de l'air.

* * *

><p>Fin ! Juste au cas où, non, il n'y aura PAS de yaoi dans cette fanfic. J'adore le yaoi, j'en écris de temps en temps, mais pas dans celle-là. Par contre, il est possible qu'il y ait des sous-entendus, juste de quoi vous faire baver un peu ^^.<br>Pensez à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Portez-vous bien !


	4. Une maîtrise alternative

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fanfic ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Tarik plaça deux de ses doigts sur ses lèvres et produisit un sifflement strident. Aussitôt, Reya, imposant bison volant, atterrit à ses côtés, comme si elle n'avait fait qu'attendre ce signe pour se manifester. Avec un sourire que Zuko ne pouvait que qualifier de triste, il caressa la fourrure soyeuse de son amie, avant d'inviter l'Avatar à prendre place sur la selle qui trônait sur le bison volant. Zuko se montra quelque peu circonspect face à cette proposition, une réaction qui vexa considérablement le jeune moine.<p>

« Quoi ? Tu estimes que ma monture n'est pas assez bien pour ta royale personne, Prince Zuko ? Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te proposer de dragons ou autres moyens de locomotion que son éminente majesté puisse juger digne d'elle !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis jamais monté sur ce genre d'animaux ! Je n'ai jamais rabaissé ton bison ! »

Zuko poussa un profond soupir. Si toutes leurs leçons devaient se dérouler comme celles-ci, ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien. Mais pourquoi cet imbécile devait-il toujours tout monter en épingle ? A chaque parole qu'il prononçait, Zuko avait l'impression de commettre un crime aux yeux de Tarik. Alors quoi ? Fallait-il qu'il se taise pour espérer tirer quelque chose de cette fichue tête de mule ? Devait-il ravaler sa fierté ?

_Jamais. _

« Que sa souveraineté se rassure pour son divin postérieur, Reya est tout à fait à même de la transporter sans lui causer le moindre inconfort. Déclara Tarik d'un ton mesquin.

La peau de Zuko se teinta d'un intéressant rouge grenat et le jeune Prince explosa littéralement :

« Tu n'as donc aucune manière ? Espèce de…de rustre ! »

Tarik fixa Zuko d'un regard désabusé. Puis il haussa les épaules en affichant un petit sourire suffisant :

« Quelle répartie, je suis littéralement sous le choc. Tu me laisses quelques instants, le temps de me remettre de cet événement ? »

Zuko ne répondit pas. Instinctivement, des flammèches se matérialisèrent au creux de ses paumes.  
>Tarik ne parut guère effrayé par cette vue. Au contraire. Il saisit son bâton qu'il avait adossé contre un mur proche et, avec une terrible violence, l'asséna sur la tête de Zuko. Celui-ci, surpris par cette soudaine attaque, n'avait pas eu les moyens de l'éviter. Ses flammes s'éteignirent, des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et une douleur sourde se propagea dans son crâne, tandis que Tarik, d'une voix autoritaire, reprenait :<p>

« Durant mes leçons, pas de maîtrise du feu. Je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser l'air, tu n'as pas intérêt à manifester quoi que ce soit d'autre. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

-Tu es cinglé ! Cracha Zuko, une fois remis du choc.

-Jamais prétendu le contraire. Dépêche-toi de monter. Si ton oncle ou Maître Aang nous surprennent, tu peux dire adieu à mes petites leçons. »

L'Avatar, pestant et grimaçant, finit par se hisser sur le dos de l'animal et s'installa sur la selle, massant son pauvre crâne sous le regard railleur de Tarik. Celui-ci émit deux sifflements courts et sa monture s'envola. Un vol dont Zuko n'eut guère le temps de s'émouvoir, trop concentré sur l'affreuse douleur qui continuait à se propager dans sa tête. Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte…Mentalement, Zuko nota qu'il devrait rester perpétuellement méfiant envers Tarik. Il semblait aussi bien se débrouiller sans sa maîtrise de l'air et, en plus d'être imprévisible, il pourrait être un redoutable adversaire. Il était bien éloigné des moines qui habitaient ce temple…

« On y est. Descends et prépare-toi. Je ne compte pas t'attendre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe ! »

Zuko acquiesça et s'exécuta, observant avec une certaine curiosité la nervosité qui suait littéralement de son jeune maître. Sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, jouant à faire tournoyer son bâton entre ses habiles mains, il paraissait empli d'une excitation presque ingérable. Zuko se demanda si son attitude était habituelle ou s'il se montrait ainsi en raison de cette première leçon.  
>Attendant que Tarik daigne s'exprimer, le jeune Prince en profita pour détailler la place dans laquelle il avait été emmené.<br>Ils se trouvaient sur une falaise située en amont de celle où le Temple de l'Air Austral avait été construit. Une mince brume les protégeait des regards et l'endroit était suffisamment dégagé pour qu'ils n'aient pas à craindre une avalanche si leur entraînement était trop intense. Zuko ne put que reconnaître le bon sens de son camarade. Tarik avait fait un bon choix.

_En même temps, c'est à la portée de n'importe qui…Songea-t-il en refusant d'attribuer la moindre estime à ce dernier._

Tarik frappa fortement le sol de son bâton, provoquant un bruit tonitruant qui sortit le Prince de ses pensées.

« Bien. Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, on peut réellement commencer cette leçon.

-Je suis prêt.

-Tu as intérêt à l'être. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir que je t'explique plus précisément ce en quoi va constituer notre cours…

-Tu m'as déjà dit que mes émotions serviraient de catalyseurs à ma maîtrise. Le coupa Zuko avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ajouter de plus ? »

Tarik haussa un sourcil, passablement énervé.

« Si tu me laissais terminer, je pourrais peut-être te le faire comprendre, Zuzu…

-NE M'APPELLE PAS DE CETTE FAÇON ! »

Le vent se leva soudainement, glacial et mordant, et Tarik fut projeté à terre, désarmé face à cette puissance soudain déchaînée. Une puissance qui cessa de se manifester à l'instant même où Zuko se calma.  
>Un peu sonné, Tarik se releva, adressant un sourire satisfait à son élève :<p>

« Je n'ai pas même à eu t'expliquer les tournants de cette maîtrise que tu l'exécutes déjà. Je suis sincèrement impressionné, Avatar. »

Zuko ne réagit pas aux compliments de son maître, trop affecté par ce que ce surnom avait éveillé en lui. Des souvenirs…Des souvenirs concernant sa petite sœur, Azula. Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours été la seule à l'appeler ainsi…Zuzu. Ce sobriquet ridicule avait revêtu une sonorité bien amère aux oreilles du jeune Prince.

« Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réagir comme ça ? C'était bien la seule et unique fois où je n'essayais pas de t'humilier ou de t'énerver. C'est le surnom ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. En aucune manière ! Trancha Zuko d'une voix agressive.

-Oh, tout doux, Zuko…Ça aurait pu nous être utile. Pour la leçon, j'entends. »

La remarque de Tarik décontenança quelque peu l'Avatar, un effet que le jeune moine semblait très satisfait d'avoir provoqué.

« Vois-tu, mon cher apprenti, avant que tu ne m'interrompes d'une façon aussi bruyante qu'inutile, j'essayais de te faire comprendre que les émotions étaient la base de la maîtrise de l'air que j'ai développée. Colère, haine et rage seront tes armes pour passer à l'attaque, comme tu viens de le constater. La peur sera le principal composant du bouclier qui constituera ta défense.

-Tu veux donc que je laisse libre cours à tout cela ? S'étonna Zuko.

-Pas exactement. Il va te falloir, certes, les extérioriser mais tu devras être capable de les intérioriser au moment venu. Autrement dit, cette maîtrise de l'air passe d'abord par une maîtrise de soi. »

Les paroles de Tarik agacèrent considérablement l'Avatar, qui répliqua d'une voix hargneuse :

« Je ne vois pas la différence avec la méditation. Tu veux que j'éloigne mes sentiments ? Tu sais très bien que je n'en suis pas encore capable.

-Et tu ne le seras jamais, Zuko. Réfléchis un peu et tu pigeras vite que ce n'est pas ce que j'exige de toi. Je ne te demande pas de t'oublier tes émotions. Je veux que tu les gardes pour toi. Exprime-les avec la force qu'il te faudra…et enferme-les à nouveau dans ton cœur. »

L'incompréhension la plus totale s'affichait sur le visage de l'Avatar, ce qui poussa Tarik à développer un peu plus son raisonnement :

« Vois ça comme une valve. Ouvre-la et laisse tes émotions se déverser comme l'eau le ferait. Ferme-la et tu coinceras l'eau, tes émotions, ta maîtrise. Extériorise puis intériorise. Maintenant, démonstration ! »

Tarik raffermit sa prise sur son bâton. Il ferma les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Zuko vit planer dans ses pupilles une colère noire, bien plus intense qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné d'apercevoir dans le regard du jeune moine. Avec un cri de rage, Tarik fit tournoyer son bâton entre ses mains. Une violente tornade commença à se former aux pieds de Zuko, qui n'eut que le temps de faire un pas sur le côté avant que celle-ci ne gagne en puissance. La tempête s'éleva sous l'impulsion du mouvement de Tarik, soulevant un véritable nuage de poussières et de petites roches. D'instinct, Zuko protégea ses yeux, évitant ainsi d'être aveuglé. Ses cheveux volaient en tout sens, fouettant avec force le visage du jeune Prince. Puis Tarik abattit son bâton sur le sol et la tornade se volatilisa.  
>Couvert de sueur, le souffle court, l'apprenti Maître n'était pas dans la meilleure des formes. Il fut obligé de s'appuyer sur son bâton pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.<p>

« Tss…Je faiblis. Pas bien… »

Sous l'œil à la fois intrigué et inquiet de Zuko, Tarik finit par se remettre. Sa respiration devient plus régulière et il n'eut bientôt plus aucun mal à se tenir debout.

« Je n'avais plus pratiqué à cette intensité depuis longtemps. C'est…éprouvant… »

Un sourire malin s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Enfin, l'Avatar lui-même ne devrait pas être épuisé par ce genre de choses. Allez. A ton tour ! On va commencer par l'attaque. »

Zuko hocha la tête, décidant de ne pas titiller l'étrange Maître de l'air sur son état. La lueur qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans les prunelles du jeune homme ne l'avait guère inspiré, pas plus que l'attaque qu'il avait évitée. Si Tarik ne s'était pas arrêté, et si lui-même ne s'était pas écarté, il aurait probablement été précipité en bas de ces falaises. Une perspective qui lui donnait des frissons…  
>Cependant, il lui restait une chose à demander. Zuko savait qu'il ne le devait pas, qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse si ce n'est le dédain ou, pire, la colère, mais il ne put empêcher ces mots de glisser sur ses lèvres :<p>

« A quoi avais-tu songé ? »

Le sourire qu'affichait Tarik s'effaça immédiatement. D'un ton sec, il se contenta de répondre :

« Exerce-toi. »

Malgré sa curiosité, Zuko décida d'obéir. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Plus vite apprendrait-il la maîtrise de l'air, plus tôt pourrait-il quitter ce temple et envisager l'apprentissage d'autres maîtrises. Il pourrait également se débarrasser de Tarik, si ce dernier mettait sa menace à exécution et les poursuivait, lui et son oncle.  
>Un coup de bâton dans les côtes tira Zuko de sa rêverie et une plainte lui échappa :<p>

« Je n'ai pas accepté d'être ton Maître pour te regarder bailler aux lémuriens. Vas-y. Attaque ce rocher. Ajouta-t-il en montrant une pierre, d'une taille raisonnable, qui leur faisait face. »

Zuko grommela, appréciant peu le traitement que l'on lui réservait. Puis il se concentra. Comme Tarik, il ferma les yeux.

_Un souvenir qui m'inspire de la colère…_

_C'était il y a cinq années de cela. La famille royale et la Nation du feu toute entière étaient en ébullition après avoir découvert que l'Avatar n'était autre que l'héritier du trône, le Prince Zuko. Partout, les langues autrefois perfides vantaient à présent les mérites du jeune homme, qui vivait difficilement ce soudain intérêt qu'on lui manifestait. Du moins, un intérêt plus particulier que celui dont il jouissait déjà…  
>Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit ait changé. Il ne se sentait pas plus puissant ni plus intelligent. « Avatar », ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un titre aux yeux du jeune garçon. Mais un titre qui lui avait offert l'attention et l'amour de son père, une chose qu'il n'espérait plus depuis déjà longtemps.<br>Après une entrevue avec son père, qui serait prochainement couronné Seigneur du feu une fois que le Seigneur actuel connaîtrait la mort, Zuko s'était donc retrouvé seul.  
>Dans le jardin, un livre à la main, celui que sa mère, lorsqu'il était petit, lui lisait pour l'aider à dormir, Zuko essayait de parer à l'ennui qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Une voix sournoise et dure l'interrompit dans sa tentative :<em>

_« Encore en train de bouquiner tes trucs de bébé ? Tu fais vraiment pitié, Zuzu. »_

_Zuko ne prit même pas la peine de se détourner de son livre pour s'intéresser à sa sœur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Elle était bien trop mauvaise, bien trop folle pour qu'il puisse seulement envisager de l'aimer. _

_« Tu devrais faire des trucs plus utiles. Regarde, alors que tu sais à peine allumer un feu, je sais déjà maîtriser la foudre. Papa sera plus fier de moi qu'il ne l'est de toi et il t'ignorera ! »_

_Zuko se décida finalement à poser son livre, fixant sa sœur d'un air supérieur :_

_« Menteuse. Tu as essayé ce matin et t'as pas réussi. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Père et Oncle Iroh sont les seuls à pouvoir le faire._

_-Ah oui ? Eh bien, regarde ! »_

_Azula se concentra, effectuant une série de mouvements aussi souples que gracieux. Une extrême tension se lisait sur son visage. Zuko l'observait, prêt à se moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle échouerait. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Des éclairs commencèrent à l'auréoler, suivant les mouvements de ses bras et de ses mains, sous les yeux médusés et un peu effrayés du prince héritier.  
>Elle acheva son action en pointant son index et son majeur vers son frère. L'éclair qui s'était créé fondit sur Zuko et arrêta sa course sur le livre qu'il tenait devant lui. Celui-ci se réduisit en cendres dans les mains tremblantes du jeune prince, un exploit qu'Azula souligna d'un rire hautain. Furieux, Zuko se leva, empoignant sa petite sœur :<em>

_« C'était le livre de Maman ! T'avais pas le droit !_

_-Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai tous les droits. Je suis Azula, l'enfant le plus puissant de la famille royale. Qu'ils aient dit que t'étais l'Avatar n'y change rien. Je suis toujours la plus forte de nous deux. Je vais le montrer à Papa. Il va comprendre que tu ne vaux rien et que je suis la meilleure de ses enfants ! »_

_Azula se détacha de la prise de son frère, qui s'exclama :_

_« Tu vas voir ! »_

_Zuko commença à imiter sa sœur. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. La maîtrise de la foudre lui échappa et les éclairs qui avaient commencé à se former le frappèrent de plein fouet, le projetant dans la mare.  
>Sous le rire d'Azula, qui s'éloignait peu à peu, Zuko dût patauger jusqu'à la terre ferme. Il effleura de ses doigts les cendres, seuls restes de ce qui avait été son talisman, cet objet qui lui avait permis de ne jamais être vraiment seul parmi tous ces gens qui ne le connaissaient ni ne l'aimaient vraiment.<br>De rage, de honte et de tristesse, le jeune Prince se mit à hurler. Ce jour-là, Zuko comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien ressentir d'autre que la haine la plus pure envers sa sœur._

Zuko s'était finalement imprégné de ce souvenir. Il rouvrit les yeux et, avec un cri bestial, déversa sa colère. Quelques secondes passèrent. Une feuille s'éleva et alla se poser sur le front de Tarik. Puis plus rien.  
>Zuko et Tarik se concertèrent du regard pendant un certain moment. Puis Tarik leva son bâton et l'asséna sans pitié sur le crâne de son apprenti. Etourdi, le prince déchu put toutefois sentir un filet de sang s'écouler sur son front.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Tarik ?

-Ce n'était pas assez fort. Tu as à peine réussi à faire bouger une feuille. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce ne soit pas un vent naturel qui l'ait ainsi entraîné. Recommence !

-Je ne voulais pas faire de dégâts inutiles. Alors, j'ai choisi un souvenir…un peu faible. »

C'était vrai. Ce souvenir, quoique frustrant et honteux, n'avait pas pour réel impact que de déchirer son cœur, comme d'autres réminiscences y parvenaient aisément. Mais Zuko avait craint que songer à un de ces souvenirs ne vienne à provoquer une catastrophe. Il ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs mais il se doutait qu'ils étaient puissants…très puissants.

« Erreur, Zuko. Un souvenir « faible », comme tu le dis, ne suffira pas à déchaîner ta maîtrise. Tu estimes peut-être être suffisamment en colère mais tu ne l'es absolument pas. Tes pouvoirs ne se manifesteront que dans le cadre d'une fureur sincère, que ni le temps ni une quelconque prise de conscience ne seront parvenus à réprimer.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Zuko essuya le sang qui avait souillé une partie de son visage, l'amertume lui gonflant le cœur. Il pensait que ce serait suffisant, qu'il y parviendrait rapidement…Mais…  
>Tarik observa son élève quelques instants. Puis il poussa un soupir :<p>

« Ok, j'ai pigé le truc. T'as besoin d'un petit temps d'introspection. Je te le laisse. On va plutôt passer à la défense.

-Très bien. »

Un « merci » avait failli lui échapper, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Zuko. Montrer de la gratitude à un ennemi ? Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à pareille chose. Jamais.

« Pour la défense, tu vas avoir besoin d'un souvenir effrayant. Un truc auquel tu te raccrocheras chaque fois que tu auras besoin de te défendre avec l'air. Quelque chose de suffisamment terrifiant pour que ta maîtrise ait à se manifester pour te protéger du danger. Avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne te dirais pas quel genre de souvenirs me permet cela. Ça ne t'aiderait pas. »

Zuko en doutait mais il décida de respecter le jardin secret de Tarik. Du moins, pour le moment…

« Tu vas d'abord te concentrer sur ton souvenir. Une fois fait, tu me le signales et je passe à l'attaque. Vas-y. »

Zuko s'exécuta. Une nouvelle fois, il se prépara à une nouvelle incursion à travers ses souvenirs…

_Quelque chose qui m'effraie…Assez fort pour que cela me protège…_

Il y avait bien un souvenir, mais celui-là, il refusait d'y penser. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était…trop fort. Insupportable. Zuko réfléchit. Puis la réponse s'imposa à lui, d'une simplicité désarmante.  
>Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'Avatar sut qu'il était prêt.<p>

« Attaque-moi, Tarik. »

Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin d'autant de temps qu'auparavant pour passer à l'offensive. Probablement manifestait-il moins de puissance dans ce coup…  
>Une bourrasque s'éleva, sous l'impulsion du jeune moine. Celui-ci pointa son bâton vers Zuko et la rafale se précipita vers l'Avatar, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Sous ces gestes, le vent s'atténua fortement et le prince déchu eut à peine à souffrir de l'attaque. Tout au plus trébucha-t-il avant de rétablir son équilibre.<br>Tarik hocha la tête d'un air satisfait :

« Voilà qui est mieux, mon cher apprenti ! On est encore loin de la perfection, mais au moins, tu pourras te défendre contre des attaques mineures. Pas mal. »

Zuko hocha la tête, pensif. Une question lui trottait en tête :

« Tarik… ?

-Ouais ? »

Le prince hésita quelques instants, avant de se décider à déclarer :

« Pour la défense…Je n'ai pas vraiment utilisé un souvenir. Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

Tarik réfléchit un petit moment, puis secoua la tête :

« Pas vraiment, puisque ça a marché. Pourquoi ? A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, que Tarik brisa d'un neutre :

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. Après tout, peu importe ce à quoi tu as songé, puisque…

-…Mon avenir. J'ai pensé à mon avenir. En tant qu'Avatar. »

Tarik s'interrompit dans son raisonnement et resta coi, ne sachant quoi ajouter après cette confidence. L'atmosphère devient pesante.

« Je voudrais rentrer. Murmura Zuko, les yeux dans le vague. »

Tarik hocha la tête. Sans mot dire, il se contenta de siffler Reya, qui revint aussitôt à leurs côtés et ils retournèrent au Temple.

Ce soir-là, Tarik ne dormit pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le regard fixé au plafond, allongé sur son matelas froid, il ne pouvait qu'écouter ce bruit qui déchirait la nuit, qui raisonnait dans cette chambre qu'il partageait avec Zuko.  
>Et, bien que celui-ci soit son ennemi et que Tarik s'était juré de le tuer, le jeune homme ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer face à ce son qu'il ne pensait ni ne voulait entendre : les sanglots de l'Avatar...<p>

* * *

><p>Fin de ce chapitre ! Pas très joyeux, hein ? Enfin, ça s'arrangera plus tard...Peut-être...<br>Allez, passons aux réponses aux reviews (enfin, réponse à la review, mais ça s'arrangera, hein ?).

Lililatigresse : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. J'ai fait vraiment gaffe à respecter le caractère des personnages, je suis une très récente fan d'Avatar et j'avais donc un peu la trouille de les faire OOC...Mais ça a l'air d'aller ^^. Tu n'aimes pas Tarik ? Ben, je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas vraiment t'aider à l'aimer, en fait (mais moi je l'aime bien...Peut-être parce que je sais pourquoi il agit comme ça, nyark nyark ^^).

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! Bises !


	5. Une vision inattendue

Salut tout le monde ! Nous revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre d'Avatar, le Maître du feu ! Pas de nouvelles reviews, malheureusement. Sigh...Enfin, ça viendra ^^. Profitez-bien de ce chapitre ! Bises !

* * *

><p>La première chose que Zuko perçut, après un réveil difficile, fut le regard que lui lança Tarik. Un regard mêlé de pitié, d'incompréhension et de…gêne ?<br>Il ne fallut guère de temps au jeune prince pour comprendre que son camarade de chambrée avait entendu chacune des plaintes qui lui avaient échappé durant la nuit. Cette constatation suffit à couvrir de honte Zuko, qui s'obstina alors à éviter Tarik et les possibles questions qu'il pourrait lui poser. Ou il pourrait tout aussi bien le ridiculiser, se servir de ce moment de faiblesse contre lui…Etant donné la haine du petit moine envers les Maîtres du feu, cela n'aurait rien de très étonnant. Zuko s'arrangea donc pour être perpétuellement accompagné de son oncle ou d'Aang, sans bien évidemment les avertir de ses intentions. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à faire de grands efforts, étant donné que le Vénérable Aang semblait décidé à lui donner une leçon particulière, ce jour-ci.  
>Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, durant lequel le prince regretta quelque peu l'absence d'une quelconque viande, il fut littéralement traîné par Aang vers l'extérieur. Le moine semblait tout particulièrement se réjouir de la journée à venir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Zuko, qui avait quelques appréhensions quant aux méthodes appliquées par son Maître. Il n'avait eu qu'une courte leçon pratique avec lui, en-dehors de la méditation, et ils s'étaient cantonnés à des exercices basiques auxquels Zuko estimait avoir lamentablement échoué.<p>

« Un temps pareil, ce serait dommage ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si vous le dites… »

S'il avait réellement eu le choix, Zuko aurait préféré un entraînement en intérieur. Le soleil bronzait ou rougissait sa peau, ce qui n'avait rien de très noble ou distingué. Et il n'avait pas d'ombrelles à disposition…Le jeune homme soupira. Tant pis pour la dignité princière.  
>Aang cessa de traîner son élève derrière lui à l'abord de la falaise. Un vertige le prit lorsque le jeune homme laissa ses yeux s'égarer dans le vide qui s'étendait plus bas. Les paroles de Tarik lui revinrent en mémoire :<p>

_Je t'invite simplement à ne pas t'approcher des bords de la falaise. Un accident peut si vite arriver…_

Zuko déglutit et, malgré lui, recula d'un pas. Il n'oserait tout de même pas…Pas en présence d'Aang…  
>Ce dernier semblait avoir perçu le malaise de l'Avatar, mais d'une façon quelque peu différente :<p>

« Une vue impressionnante, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu seras à même de voler, tu pourras la savourer sans la craindre. Mais il va te falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps…

-Je n'ai pas le temps ! Rétorqua Zuko d'un ton venimeux. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, mon père est sur le point de rassembler ses armées et de détruire l'ensemble des autres nations !

-Zuko, tout cela ne dépend que de toi. Ta réussite en méditation te permettrait d'accélérer considérablement les choses… »

_Ou l'enseignement de Tarik…Si Aang n'y voit que du feu, je pourrais partir d'ici au plus vite._

« J'aimerais te proposer une leçon un peu spéciale, mon cher élève.

-Une leçon…spéciale ? »

Zuko redoutait déjà le pire. Et le pire fit son apparition.

« Une leçon ludique, placée sous le signe de l'amusement ! S'exclama le vieux moine en sortant de sous sa tunique une balle de cuir. »

Désespéré, le prince frappa son front du plat de sa main. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, parmi tous les maîtres de l'air existant sur cette planète avait-il dû tomber sur ce vieux cinglé ?

« Je ne vois pas en quoi jouer au ballon m'apprendra la maîtrise de l'air. »

Aang se contenta de sourire, avant de lui envoyer la balle. Nonchalamment, Zuko se prépara à l'attraper. Cependant, le ballon avait été envoyé avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait prévu…  
>Zuko fut projeté en arrière et, si Aang n'avait pas usé de son pouvoir pour le maintenir en pesanteur, l'Avatar se serait écrasé des kilomètres plus bas. Cette pensée le rendit fou de rage :<p>

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, à vouloir me tuer dans ce monastère de dingues ? C'est votre façon d'enseigner ? Combien d'élèves sont morts depuis que vous êtes Maître ? »

Aang posa Zuko à terre avant de faire mine de réfléchir :

« Je dois compter les morts accidentelles ou pas ? Parce que ça me permettrait de faire un chiffre rond ! »

Devant l'air horrifié du Prince, Aang s'empressa d'ajouter :

« C'est une plaisanterie. De l'humour. H-U-M-O-U-R. »

Les yeux de Zuko étincelèrent de colère, ce qui poussa le moine à déclarer :

« Visiblement, ça ne fait pas partie de l'apprentissage royal…Enfin...

-Votre humour est vraiment douteux.

-J'ai appris auprès d'un Maître de l'eau, un de mes amis. Un certain Hakoda, vraiment hilarant.

-Ravi de l'apprendre. Sinon, pour la leçon… ?

-J'allais oublier. Revenons à nos bisons : je voudrais te proposer une petite partie d'Airball ! »

Zuko haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« D'Airball ?

-Le sport favori des Maîtres de l'air. Il nécessite dextérité, précision et un certain sens de l'équipe. La maîtrise de l'air est essentielle aussi, bien qu'elle ne soit pas indispensable.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous espérez que j'apprenne durant ce stupide jeu ? Une vraie leçon serait plus productive !

-Tu en es sûr ? »

Zuko n'en démordit pas et hocha la tête. Un comportement auquel Aang semblait s'attendre, au vu du petit sourire qui s'était étiré sur ses lèvres.

« Tarik ! »

Le jeune moine sortit alors des fourrés dans lesquels il s'était dissimulé. Il n'y avait plus quelconque trace de compassion dans ses yeux. Seulement une lueur vicieuse, rehaussée par le sourire machiavélique affiché sur son visage. Donnait-il le change par rapport à Aang ou avait-il réellement recouvré toute sa haine à son égard ? Zuko n'aurait su le dire…

« Je vais réunir deux équipes pour une partie d'Airball. Mène Zuko jusqu'au terrain et explique-lui les règles en chemin. Les _vraies _règles, Tarik ! Ajouta-t-il devant l'expression particulière du moine. »

Celui-ci laissa transparaître une pointe de déception avant de se ressaisir. Il regarda Aang partir avec une vitalité impressionnante avant de se tourner vers Zuko :

« Tu n'as pas écouté mes avertissements. »

Prudemment, Zuko s'éloigna du bord de la falaise et adopta une posture de défense.

« Tu comptes m'attaquer ? Ne te gêne pas. Je meurs d'envie de te faire mordre la poussière. »

Tarik éclata de rire :

« De bonnes réactions, disciple. Tu as immédiatement fui le danger et cherché une situation qui serait à ton avantage. Ça pourrait te sauver la vie. En tout cas, tant que tu ne te mesureras pas à moi…Ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un ton mortellement sérieux. »

Zuko hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement le défi que lui proposait le garçon. Prochainement, ils s'affronteraient…Et l'Avatar n'était absolument pas prêt à céder la victoire.  
>Tarik lui fit signe de le suivre et Zuko s'exécuta. D'un ton peu amène, le jeune moine commença à expliquer les règles de l'airball. Cela n'avait pas l'air très compliqué : un gardien par équipe, les joueurs qui tenteront de marquer des buts à travers des anneaux de bois…Simple comme bonjour.<br>Zuko eut la nette sensation qu'il allait stupidement perdre son temps et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Tarik, lui, semblait plutôt joyeux, ce que Zuko ne trouvait pas très rassurant. Le bonheur de son jeune maître avait l'air de dépendre presque entièrement de son propre malheur…Avait-il préparé quelque chose ?  
>Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le terrain d'airball. Et le prince déchu ne put que rester bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se présentait à lui : des centaines de piliers de bois, d'une taille et d'une largeur différentes, avaient été planté dans le sol. Une dizaine d'adolescents, dont deux arboraient la flèche caractéristique des Maîtres de l'air, virevoltaient entre les différents poteaux, usant de leurs pieds et mains pour se stabiliser et se projeter vers le pilier de leur choix. Les deux Maîtres de l'air semblaient parfaitement à leur aise. Ils volaient littéralement d'un bout à l'autre du terrain et marquaient des buts d'une force impressionnante.<br>Un coup de sifflet d'Aang, qui les observait à distance, suffit pour les arrêter. Tous les jeunes moines se dirigèrent vers Tarik et Zuko et s'inclinèrent religieusement devant ce dernier. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant de chercher le Vénérable Aang des yeux, un Aang tout feu tout flamme qui semblait impatient de commencer le match.

« Très bien, tout le monde est là ! Pour cette partie, nous avons exactement quatorze joueurs. Fyren et Kaïn seront tous deux capitaines et constitueront leur équipe. Déclara-t-il en désignant les deux Maîtres de l'air. Vous pouvez choisir vos partenaires. »

Kaïn fut le plus rapide des deux et s'exclama immédiatement qu'il voulait l'Avatar. Un geste que son homologue commenta avec un ricanement dédaigneux :

« Mauvais choix, Kaïn. L'Avatar n'est même pas capable d'entrer en méditation, comment voudrais-tu qu'il maîtrise suffisamment l'air pour faire un bon joueur d'airball ? Il va seulement t'handicaper. Moi, je prends Tarik.

-Avec plaisir, Fyren. Je suis enchanté de pouvoir me mesurer à l'Avatar lui-même. »

Le regard noir que lui lança Tarik indiqua à Zuko que ce match n'allait sans doute pas être de tout repos. Il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes…

« C'est un honneur que de jouer à vos côtés, Avatar. Déclara Kaïn après avoir choisi les membres qui constituaient son équipe. »

Zuko se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse, peu désireux de s'étendre sur ce sujet délicat que constituait son rang, mais cela suffit visiblement à satisfaire le jeune Maître de l'air. Zuko le dévisagea longuement. Le crâne rasé surmonté de la flèche bleue des Maîtres, les yeux verts pétillants de bonté et le sourire calme et apaisé, Kaïn avait tout du moine parfait. Au regard protecteur et aimant qu'Aang lui adressait, l'Avatar devina qu'il avait vu en ce jeune homme son successeur. Fyren, lui, semblait plus impulsif. L'aura qui émanait de lui n'avait pas la troublante et néanmoins impressionnante sérénité que possédait celle de Kaïn. Zuko songea alors que Tarik et lui formaient une bonne paire, à l'exception près que Fyren semblait mépriser ceux qui n'étaient pas d'un niveau semblable ou supérieur au sien, catégories auxquelles Tarik ne pouvait se targuer d'appartenir.

« Avatar Zuko ? »

Ce dernier revient alors à la réalité et se tourna vers le capitaine de son équipe.

« Le match va commencer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Kaïn lui offrit son aide pour atteindre le sommet d'un pilier mais Zuko s'y refusa. Il grimpa jusqu'à atteindre son but, essoufflé mais persuadé d'avoir conservé un minimum de dignité.

« Très judicieux de votre part, Avatar. A présent, vous êtes épuisé ! S'exclama Fyren d'un ton narquois.

-Cela suffit, Fyren. Le réprimanda Aang. Le match va pouvoir commencer. Il ne manque plus que…Ah, le voilà ! »

Iroh, son éternelle tasse de thé à la main, était venu les rejoindre. Il adressa un geste enthousiaste à son neveu qui n'y répondit que mollement :

« N'oublie pas, Zuko, l'essentiel, c'est de participer ! La victoire n'importe pas !

-Des paroles de perdants…Siffla perfidement Fyren. »

Zuko vit rouge. Lui, un perdant ? Il ne laisserait pas passer cet affront !

« Je compte bien gagner ce match, Fyren !

-C'est beau, l'espoir, mais ça n'apporte rien d'autre.

-Restez fair-play et courtois. C'est un sport, cela n'a d'autre enjeu que le divertissement. Se mêla Aang devant cette querelle futile. »

Il demanda aux équipes de se placer chacune dans leur terrain. Puis il déposa le ballon sur le pilier central, s'éloigna et donna un coup de sifflet. Aussitôt, tous se précipitèrent. L'équipe de Fyren, les rouges, fut la première à obtenir la balle, grâce à l'impressionnant saut de son capitaine. Il ne la garda toutefois que très peu, Kaïn, capitaine de l'équipe bleue, s'étant interposé et ayant réussi à récupérer le ballon en utilisant sa maîtrise de l'air pour déséquilibrer son adversaire. Il lança la balle vers Zuko. Celui-ci, non sans difficultés, traversa une petite parcelle de terrain, évoluant entre les différents piliers du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il finit cependant par passer la balle à un de ses coéquipiers, assailli qu'il était par la majorité de ses adversaires. Tandis que son partenaire faisait une passe à Kaïn et que ce dernier s'élançait dans les buts, Zuko profita de cette brève pause pour jeter un coup d'œil à Tarik. Celui-ci se déplaçait tranquillement entre les poteaux, sans la légèreté caractéristique aux autres moines mais avec toutefois suffisamment d'agilité et de vitesse pour rivaliser avec eux. Il ne le quittait pas du regard et son expression était d'une effrayante neutralité. Zuko n'était pas en mesure de deviner ses intentions…Mais il devinait qu'elles n'avaient rien de bonnes.  
>Des exclamations de joie lui indiquèrent que son équipe avait marqué le premier but. Fyren ruminait de rage tandis que Kaïn affichait le même sourire serein, masque paisible qui semblait perpétuellement accroché à son visage.<p>

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien, continuez comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il alors que ses joueurs revenaient sur leurs positions. »

Ces derniers adressaient des sourires reconnaissants à Kaïn, visiblement très populaire auprès de ses camarades.  
>Zuko ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, préférant se concentrer sur le jeu. Certes, il avait déclaré que ce sport était stupide et qu'il préférait un enseignement normal…Mais une fois impliqué, il était intenable. Il devait gagner ! Peu importe ce que son oncle disait, seule la victoire comptait ! Et il la remporterait, il en était persuadé.<br>Aang siffla une nouvelle fois et le jeu reprit. Sous le commandement brutal et bruyant de Fyren, les rouges semblaient avoir regagné confiance et énergie et ils se déchaînèrent pour atteindre l'autre bout du terrain. Fort heureusement, l'équipe bleue réussit à les contenir et, par un étrange hasard, Zuko se retrouva en possession de la balle. Temporairement. Tarik se propulsa vers lui et saisit le ballon d'une seule main, lui murmurant rapidement à l'oreille :

« Tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce match… »

Puis Tarik posa le pied sur un des piliers et se projeta vers les buts de l'équipe bleue. Hurlant avec rage et hargne, il jeta la balle, une balle si puissante qu'elle traversa le mur défensif et alla directement traverser le cercle de bois qui constituait le but de l'équipe bleue. Ses coéquipiers le félicitèrent, sous les regards désapprobateurs d'Aang et de Kaïn. Zuko, lui, était bien plus tourmenté par la déclaration de son adversaire que par l'égalisation soudaine. _Tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce match…_  
>Qu'avait-il prévu ? Que comptait-il faire ? Comment pourrait-il s'en défendre ?<br>Perché en équilibre sur ces piliers, sans ses sabres qu'il avait dû laissés sous ordre de son oncle dans leur embarcadère à présent perdue dans les flots, Zuko se sentait affreusement vulnérable. Il ne voulait pas avoir à user de la maîtrise du feu contre Tarik. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Avatar…  
>La balle était dans leur camp. Avec l'accord de toute l'équipe, Kaïn la passa à Zuko, un geste qui déstabilisa ce dernier.<p>

« Je risque de vous handicaper…

-Avatar Zuko, votre oncle a raison. L'important n'est pas la victoire. Cette partie s'est déroulée pour vous permettre d'entraîner votre maîtrise. Je ne peux que me plier à cela. »

Devant l'air un peu coupable de Zuko, Kaïn s'empressa de rajouter :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je me fiche de l'issue de ce match. Le seul qui y accorde réellement de l'importance, c'est Fyren. Il s'imagine que Maître Aang l'estimera plus de cette manière… »

Kaïn soupira en observant son gesticulant adversaire :

« Il a reçu les marques, mais il a encore tellement à apprendre…Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour discutailler. Continuons à jouer ! »

Zuko opina du chef et, la balle en main, s'élança. Les défenseurs de l'équipe adverse firent alors de même, Tarik en tête. Celui-ci se projeta vers Zuko et lui prit le ballon d'un geste négligé. Un geste qui dissimulait une Maîtrise de l'air. Instantanément, Zuko, sous la force du vent qui s'était mis à souffler dans sa direction, perdit l'équilibre. Impuissant, il ne put que constater sa propre chute, incapable d'user de la moindre maîtrise pour l'en empêcher. Kaïn s'était précipité pour l'aider, de même qu'Aang, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. La tête de l'Avatar heurta le sol avec violence et ce dernier s'évanouit sous le choc.

_Zuko ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés par réflexe. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur. S'en était-il sorti ? C'était un miracle !  
>Il se remit rapidement sur pieds et se précipita vers les autres pour les rassurer. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne leva son regard vers lui. Aucun, si ce n'est son oncle, Iroh. Et ce fut un regard songeur et un peu triste, bien éloigné du soulagement qu'il s'attendait à lire dans ses yeux. Zuko en fut quelque peu vexé :<em>

_« Eh bien quoi, mon oncle ? Vous auriez préféré que je meure ? »_

_Iroh soupira. Puis, d'un signe discret, lui indiqua une direction que le jeune homme suivit du regard. Et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il observa son propre corps, étendu sur le sol. Un filet de sang perlait de ses lèvres et la blessure sur son crâne s'était ouverte à nouveau, couvrant son visage d'hémoglobine. Zuko déglutit. Une vue bien peu agréable…et surtout incompréhensible. Comment pouvait-il… ?_

_« Le monde spirituel ! Réalisa-t-il alors. »_

_Mais bien sûr ! L'Avatar était une passerelle entre les deux mondes. Son inconscience et le danger mêlés avaient dû provoquer cette incursion soudaine. Restait à savoir comment réintégrer son corps…Pour le moment, il n'en avait pas très envie. Blessé comme il l'était, cela ne lui apporterait que souffrance. Et, visiblement, son nouvel état le rendait invisible aux yeux des autres…excepté de son oncle. Pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas ?  
>Iroh se précipita aux côtés de neveu, profitant de cette course pour murmurer au Zuko spirituel :<em>

_« N'agis pas stupidement. Le monde spirituel est bien trop sacré pour que tu te permettes un quelconque acte irréfléchi._

_-Pour qui me prenez-vous, mon oncle ? S'exclama Zuko, agacé du manque de confiance d'Iroh. »_

_Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'asseoir auprès du corps de l'Avatar. Zuko préféra s'éloigner quelque peu de cette vision bizarre et s'approcha de Tarik. Celui-ci affichait une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre la déception et l'inquiétude. Ce dernier sentiment étonna l'Avatar. Après avoir tenté de le tuer, s'enquerrait-il de son état ?  
>Puis il comprit. A l'instant même où Aang s'approcha de Tarik, chacun de ses gestes imprégnés d'une colère sévère et justifiée, il sut que la seule chose qui préoccupait Tarik était la réaction de son maître. Il avait trahi leur promesse…<em>

_Laissant son corps aux bons soins d'Iroh et de Kaïn, Zuko s'était empressé de suivre Aang et Tarik. Ceux-ci étaient retournés à la maison d'Aang, ce dernier tenant fermement la main d'un Tarik mi-honteux mi-furieux_

_« Vous pouvez me lâcher, je sais parfaitement marcher seul ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !_

_-Tes actes ne me prouvent pas le contraire, Tarik. Rétorqua Aang d'une voix glaciale. »_

_Zuko, bien que simple esprit, eut l'impression que des frissons le traversaient de part en part. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le moine puisse être aussi furieux…Mais il l'était. Cela n'était pas une explosion de colère ni même une violence quelconque. Non. C'était une déception terrible, matinée de peur et d'amertume.  
>Aang fit s'agenouiller son disciple, claquant la porte derrière lui. Zuko, non sans dégoût, n'eut aucun mal à la traverser et à se retrouver dans la pièce.<em>

_« J'imagine que tu es particulièrement fier de toi, Tarik. Fier d'avoir failli tuer l'Avatar._

_-Je ne le suis pas. Murmura rageusement le jeune homme. »_

_Il remuait dans tous les sens, ne parvenant pas à garder la position que son maître lui avait imposée. Cependant, ce dernier se chargeait de le remettre à sa place chaque fois qu'il tentait de trouver une position plus confortable. Zuko comprit que l'agitation dont faisait preuve Tarik n'était pas simplement due à sa proximité ou à la haine qui semblait le tourmenter en permanence. Elle était maladive, incontrôlable…Et en le forçant à rester dans une seule et unique position, sans même pouvoir bouger un orteil, Aang lui faisait subir la plus terrible des punitions. D'ailleurs, Tarik commençait à ne plus se sentir très bien. Sa respiration s'accélérait progressivement et son teint bronzé pâlissait à vue d'œil…_

_« Si, tu l'es. Tu te congratules et tu te dénigres dans le même temps. Si l'Avatar n'avait pas manifesté cette chose que je ne peux appeler Maîtrise de l'air, il serait mort, tué par la violence du choc. »_

_Il avait usé de sa maîtrise ? Zuko ne s'en rappelait pas. Cela lui parut quelque peu ironique. Celui qui avait tant voulu le tuer avait involontairement sauvé sa vie…Il aurait presque eu pitié de Tarik pour cela.  
>Ce dernier, saisi de tremblements spasmodiques, ne semblait plus être très cohérent, comme en témoignaient ses propos :<em>

_« J'devais le tuer…Il m'a pris ma sœur, ma mère et mon père…Il leur a fait du mal…_

_-Tarik, il n'a rien fait à ta famille. Tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré jusqu'à il y a très peu de temps. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait tant de mal._

_-Les Maîtres du feu…Ils devraient crever…Je leur ferais ce qu'ils m'ont fait…Ils méritent pas de vivre…Vous pouvez pas les laisser vivre… »_

_Tarik s'agitait de plus en plus, mais la Maîtrise d'Aang suffisait à le maintenir dans sa position. Incapable d'expulser son trop-plein d'excitation, Tarik devenait pitoyable. Ses yeux s'exorbitaient et arboraient une folle lueur, un filet de salive coulait le long de sa bouche et son corps tout entier se secouait de tremblements…A cette vue, Zuko comprit enfin qu'il n'aurait jamais dû assister à cette scène. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Tarik de la même façon.  
>Aang avait raison. Il ne devait pas le considérer avec haine. Il ne pouvait pas.<br>Le vénérable Aang prit la main de Tarik et le libéra de son emprise. Celui-ci s'empressa de quitter sa position et enlaça de toutes ses forces son maître, secoué de sanglots et de tremblements._

_« Tarik, je veux que tu comprennes que tu as fait une chose grave. Très grave. Tuer quelqu'un n'est pas anodin. Tuer l'Avatar aurait condamné tous les peuples de ce monde à vivre sous la coupe de la Nation du feu. Tu ne peux pas te donner le droit de dispenser vie et mort de cette façon._

_-Mais eux l'ont fait…_

_-Tu n'as pas à te rabaisser à leur rang, Tarik. Tu leur est infiniment supérieur. Prouve-le-leur. »_

_Tarik ne s'apaisait pas. Ses sanglots étaient de plus en plus déchirants. Zuko ne voulait pas voir ça mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle ni boucher ses oreilles, fasciné par ce qui se jouait devant lui. _

_« Tarik, je sais que tu as appris à Zuko ta Maîtrise de l'air. »_

_Ces paroles parvinrent à calmer quelque peu Tarik, qui se détacha promptement de son Maître et baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard :_

_« Je me suis dit que plus vite il partirait, plus vite je pourrais m'occuper de lui…Une fois sorti du Monastère, j'aurais pris sa vie. Comme eux ont pris celle de ma famille !_

_-Tarik, tous les Maîtres du feu ne sont pas comme ceux auxquels tu as dû te confronter. Certains sont bons, meilleurs que tu ne l'es ou que je ne le suis. Zuko est quelqu'un de bien. _

_-Il est le seigneur de ces dégénérés. Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance, jamais ! »_

_Aang soupira à cette réponse et Zuko fit de même. Si ça continuait comme ça, il risquait d'avoir ce malade à ses trousses durant le reste de son apprentissage. Ça ne lui faciliterait pas la vie, pour sûr._

_« Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de mon enseignement. Je sais ce qui est le meilleur pour lui. Et les techniques que tu lui enseignes n'ont rien de bonnes. Absolument rien. _

_-Sans elles, il n'aurait pas survécu à ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ! Lança perfidement Tarik. »_

_Tiens, il l'avait compris lui aussi ? Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre autant que Zuko le pensait…  
>Aang ignora dédaigneusement son argument, se contentant de déclarer :<em>

_« Tu t'imaginais peut-être que je n'y verrais que du feu, que je songerais seulement que mes leçons avaient portées leur fruit ? Tu me déçois, Tarik. Tu m'as trahi et m'a considérablement méprisé. Tu me déçois tellement… »_

_A l'instant où de nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur les joues du jeune moine, Zuko sut qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui de retourner à son corps. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait découvert. Il n'aimait pas avoir de la compassion pour son ennemi. C'était…anormal. Il n'avait pas à avoir pitié de lui ! Tarik voulait le tuer, il se défendrait, voilà tout ! Mais…Mais il était malade. Malade et désespéré.  
>Zuko, tourmenté comme jamais, retourna à son corps. La dernière vision qu'il eut du monde spirituel le troubla davantage. Les contours irréguliers d'une silhouette, visiblement celle d'un garçonnet, chevauchant un dragon et déclarant d'une voix enfantine :<em>

_« C'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, Avatar ! »_

Zuko se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et endolori de partout. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son oncle de s'inquiéter de son sort et régurgita le contenu de son estomac dans la bassine située à ses côtés. Iroh ne parut pas s'étonner de cette réaction.

« Je t'avais prévenu, mon neveu. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer…

-Mon oncle…Vous saviez ? »

Sa vue était trouble et ses mouvements maladroits. Ce choc au crâne avait eu bien plus de conséquences qu'il ne le pensait…  
>Iroh offrit une gorgée d'eau à son neveu et l'invita à s'allonger à nouveau, ce que Zuko accepta sans discuter. Il avait la tête si lourde…Et le reste de son corps criait sa souffrance à un point presque insupportable.<p>

« Je ne sais rien de l'histoire de ce jeune garçon. Mais j'ai vu, au premier coup d'œil, qu'il souffrait terriblement et qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'interroger davantage à son sujet. Du moins, tant qu'il ne nous aurait pas invité à le faire…

-Il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

-Et alors ? Ne regrettes-tu pas le savoir que tu as acquis si indiscrètement ? »

Zuko ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il le regrettait. C'était bien plus aisé de haïr quelqu'un quand il n'avait pour nous ni passé ni faiblesses…A présent, il ne pouvait guère plus le considérer qu'avec une certaine miséricorde.

« Tu aurais voulu qu'il sache tout de ton passé ? Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire subir ce que tu ne voulais pas toi-même connaître, Zuko.

-Je sais. Cette leçon, vous me l'avez répété un nombre inca…incalculable d'fois. Bredouilla-t-il, agacé. »

Le choc qu'il avait subi influait également sur son élocution. Zuko espérait que cela ne durerait pas. Quel prince, quel Avatar serait-il s'il était incapable de s'exprimer convenablement ?

« Pas assez pour que tu la retiennes visiblement. Enfin…Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin. Il va te falloir du temps pour guérir complètement.

-Encore du temps d'perdu…Gémit Zuko, désespéré.

-Pas si tu l'exploites à bon escient. »

La voix qui avait déclaré celle-là appartenait Aang. Derrière lui se trouvaient un Kaïn pour le moins préoccupé et un Tarik penaud, qui cherchait le regard de Zuko. Celui-ci le refusa. C'était au-dessus de ses moyens…

« Ta convalescence te permettra d'entraîner ta méditation. J'ai eu tort de croire que je pouvais t'enseigner quelques mouvements basiques sans que tu ne réussisses la première étape. Désormais, tu te consacreras entièrement à la méditation. Kaïn te guidera et te soignera. »

Celui-ci s'inclina, se confondant en excuses :

« J'aurais dû être plus prompt à la réaction…J'aurais pu empêcher votre chute ou prévenir le geste de Tarik, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

-C'est bon. Se contenta de murmurer Zuko, épuisé. »

Il n'était pas en état de contredire le moine culpabilisant. Il voulait juste dormir…Il était épuisé…

« Tarik a quelque chose à te dire. »

Aang poussa ce dernier vers Zuko, qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Tarik se dandina quelques instants, ouvrit la bouche…puis la referma. Puis il profita d'une occasion pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes de l'infirmerie dans laquelle Zuko avait été amené, sous les regards consternés d'Aang et Kaïn.

« Ce n'est pas encore gagné…Constata le dernier en soupirant. »

Zuko cessa alors de lutter. Il ferma les yeux, se laissait emporter par les vagues de l'inconscience. Cette fois-ci, son esprit ne rejoignit pas le monde spirituel. Il en avait déjà assez vu…

* * *

><p>Fin de ce chapitre !<p>

Quelques petites précisions : Tarik souffre d'hyperactivité, d'où son comportement perpétuellement excité et agité, et sa pathologie est à un stade très avancé. Ca, c'est dit !  
>Quant au désir d'Aang d'emmener Zuko au bord de la falaise...Il voulait juste lui faire une petite frayeur ^^.<br>Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas et posez-les moi, je serais ravie d'y répondre ! A très vite pour un prochain chapitre !


	6. Le visage d'un autre

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me voici donc de retour, avec un certain retard (études de mes deux -'), pour le 6ème chapitre d'Avatar, le Maître du feu !  
>Un chapitre vraiment difficile à écrire, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur de la série, mais il était indispensable pour introduire les chapitres suivants. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Je remercie mes nouvelles (ou nouveaux ?) revieweurs, K2 et BUB, et espère revoir LilylaTigresse pour ce chapitre. Bises !<p>

* * *

><p>Combien d'heures s'étaient-elles écoulées depuis que Zuko avait perdu connaissance ? Ce dernier, finalement réveillé, n'aurait su le dire. Mais, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que Kaïn et son oncle l'avaient veillé, tout ce temps-là. Et qu'ils avaient été rejoints par une troisième personne, visiblement en pleine dispute avec Kaïn.<p>

« Tu croyais peut-être que tu serais le seul à recevoir cet honneur du Maître, Kaïn ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, Fyren. Répondit Kaïn en soupirant. Je te suggérais simplement de revenir à un autre moment pour les leçons, il n'est pas encore réveillé.

-C'est ça. Pour que tu t'appropries son enseignement ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'es pas le seul Maître de l'air parmi les jeunes nomades. Je le suis aussi, Kaïn.

-Comment voudrais-tu que je ne m'en souvienne pas ? Tu passes ton temps à le rabâcher et à t'en vanter. Tu penses vraiment que c'est une attitude digne d'un Maître, ça ?

-Les enfants, calmez-vous. Votre discorde stérile va finir par réveiller mon neveu. Vous devriez vous détendre et songer à vos propos. Ils ne sont pas très…moniaux. S'interposa Iroh avec douceur.

-Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai quelque chose à faire des conseils d'un Maître du feu ? S'énerva Fyren. Je vais finir par donner raison à Tarik, à ce rythme-là.

-Tu le fais déjà, et sans cesse ! Tu sais très bien que ce qu'il fait est mal mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le défendre.

-Parce qu'autrement, personne ne le fera ! Hurla Fyren, perdant complètement ses moyens. »

Passablement agacé, une migraine menaçant de poindre dans son pauvre crâne endolori, Zuko se redressa et leur adressa d'une voix forte ces quelques paroles peu aimables :

« C'serait trop demander que d'vous taire ? 'Pas possible, ça… »

Manifestement, ses capacités vocales n'avaient pas profité de son repos pour revenir à la normale. Au vu du regard amusé que lui adressa son oncle, il comprit que sa déclaration n'avait rien eu de très princier. Iroh, un sourire aux lèvres, s'était approché de lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés :

« Tu vas mieux, Zuko ?

-A merveille. Ironisa l'Avatar en levant les yeux au ciel. J'contrôle à peine mon corps, mais sinon, tout baigne. »

Utiliser des mots simples à prononcer…Veiller à se ridiculiser le moins possible…Bon sang, après sa propre famille et sa nation, c'était maintenant son corps qui le trahissait ? Mais quelle sorte de Dieu avait-il offensé pour subir tout ça ?  
>Kaïn, rouge de honte, alla immédiatement s'excuser auprès de lui, s'inclinant profondément devant le jeune homme :<p>

« Désolé pour le vacarme. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce comportement indigne de votre personne.

-Ca va…Laisse tomber. Eluda Zuko, qui ne se sentait guère en forme pour une avalanche de pardons et de courbettes.

-Carpette ! Siffla Fyren, moqueur. »

Kaïn se détourna de Zuko, adressant un regard noir à son condisciple :

« Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à t'aplatir devant les autres, en particulier l'Avatar. Un bien piètre maître, si tu veux mon avis.

-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, Fyren. Rétorqua Kaïn en s'efforçant de rester calme.

-Eh bien quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas d'exprimer ta colère ? Ah, j'oubliais : tu es le parfait moine, celui que rien ne perturbe jamais, si excellent à se dissimuler que le Vénérable Maître lui-même est persuadé d'avoir en face de lui la réincarnation humaine du Maître de l'air Originel. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un…»

Iroh interrompit la diatribe du jeune moine d'un geste.

« N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de vous lancer des piques ? Mon neveu attend sa leçon.

-Ma l'çon ? Tout d'suite ? S'étonna Zuko. »

Il venait à peine de se réveiller…

« Oui, Zuko. Tout de suite. Après tout, c'est bien toi qui t'étais énervé du fait que nous perdions trop de temps dans cet apprentissage, je me trompe ? Demanda malicieusement son oncle. »

L'Avatar grogna, pestant contre Iroh et le monde entier, une vision qui déclencha une certaine hilarité chez les deux moines, qui semblaient avoir tout oublié de leur querelle. Ou, du moins, tentaient-ils d'y parvenir…

« Je vous laisse. Je dois discuter avec Aang. Tu sais, Zuko, tu l'as vraiment attristé. Il pensait que tu l'estimais suffisamment pour te contenter de son enseignement.

-Je n'voulais pas…

-Il passera te voir dans l'après-midi. Bon courage ! »

En d'autres termes, il serait vraiment avisé de sa part de s'explique avec le Vénérable Aang…Zuko soupira. Comme s'il était en état de le faire…Il arrivait à peine à articuler des phrases simples.

« Très bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer ton enseignement. Mais, avant ça, je pense qu'un peu d'eau ne te fera pas de mal. Fyren ? »

Sans discuter, ce dernier alla chercher un pichet et remplit d'eau la tasse que Kaïn lui tendit. Une tasse que le jeune moine s'empressa de transmettre à Zuko. Assoiffé, celui-ci la saisit. Du moins, il pensa la saisir. Sa main se referma sur du vide, sous les regards médusés de Kaïn et de Fyren. Le premier laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux, tandis que Fyren ne se priva pas pour éclater de rire.

« Pardon, Avatar. Mais…votre expression…vous aviez l'air si ahuri lorsque vous n'êtes pas parvenu à… »

Les maladroites tentatives d'explication de Kaïn ne contribuèrent qu'à renforcer l'hilarité de Fyren, ce qui acheva de vexer Zuko.

« Ça va, hein.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, c'est temporaire. Avait déclaré Kaïn, une fois calmé.

-'Core heureux. »

Fyren mit un peu de temps à se maîtriser, mais il finit par y parvenir. Ceci fait, il s'approcha de l'Avatar, une expression bien plus sérieuse affichée sur son visage.

« Bon, comme Kaïn le disait, on va commencer ta leçon. Tu t'en doutes, elle va porter sur la méditation.

-Comme vous ne semblez pas très réceptif aux méthodes habituelles, nous vous avons réservé un apprentissage…spécialisé. Précisa Kaïn. »

Le dernier terme ne rassura pas vraiment Zuko, qui avala d'une traite le contenu de la tasse que Kaïn avait finalement placée entre ses mains. D'un signe de tête, il les invita à continuer. Inutile de leur donner un autre sujet d'amusement en tentant pitoyablement de s'exprimer.

« Habituellement, les jeunes moines parviennent assez facilement, au bout d'une ou deux séances, à mettre leurs mauvaises pensées en hiatus pour entrer en méditation. Il arrive cependant que certains d'entre eux peinent. La plupart du temps, ils ont traversé de dures épreuves et ne parviennent pas à les accepter ou, tout du moins, à les ignorer.

-J'imagine que tu t'es rendu compte que Tarik n'arrivait pas à méditer, comme toi. On ne peut pas grand-chose pour lui mais on arrivera peut-être à tirer un minimum de toi.

-Fyren. Je te rappelle que tu adresses à l'Avatar, je te prie de bien vouloir lui témoigner le respect qui lui est dû.

-Quoi ? Je suis son Maître, j'ai bien le droit de le tutoyer, non ? »

Kaïn leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par son camarade. Zuko, lui, ne se préoccupa guère de ce détail, plongé de force dans ses récents souvenirs. Tarik, qui avait juré de le tuer…qui lui avait offert de lui enseigner une Maîtrise interdite pour le simple plaisir d'écourter son séjour et de connaître plus rapidement la joie de le détruire…Tarik, dont la vie et l'esprit avaient été détruits par des hommes de la Nation du feu…  
>Zuko soupira, profondément lassé. Il n'arrivait plus à considérer Tarik comme son ennemi. Après ce à quoi il avait assisté, il avait presque eu envie d'aller le réconforter. Toute la nuance était dans le « presque »…Il n'oubliait tout de même pas que ce dernier était responsable de son état actuel.<p>

« Le plus important, reprit Kaïn, sera donc de vous enseigner l'acceptation. Ou, tout du moins, de vous offrir la possibilité de faire abstraction de vos mauvaises pensées. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à devoir suivre ce genre de leçons et vous ne serez sans doute pas le dernier.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein, Kaïn ? Glissa malicieusement son camarade, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. »

Cette déclaration ne manqua pas de surprendre Zuko. Kaïn fut toutefois suffisamment prompt pour éviter que ce dernier ne pose des questions trop embarrassantes :

« Ce passé est révolu et n'a nulle raison d'être mentionné durant nos leçons. Je vous remercierais donc de vous abstenir à toute évocation à son propos. »

Compréhensif, Zuko hocha la tête. Les passés compliqués, il en connaissait un rayon…La vie ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

« Ce qu'il vous faut retenir, c'est que je suis parvenu à faire fi de ce qu'avait autrefois été ma vie. A offrir un peu de paix à mon âme.

-Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été simple. Le vénéré Kaïn était un vrai pleurnichard, à son arrivée. Rien à voir avec le futur Maître de ce temple qu'il sera sûrement. Ajouta Fyren d'un ton acerbe.

-Laisse ce sujet de côté, nous en reparlerons seuls. Inutile que l'apprentissage de l'Avatar en pâtisse.

-Très bien, j'ai pigé. Mais revenons à nos bisons… »

Fyren planta un regard pénétrant dans les yeux de Zuko, qui eut la désagréable impression que celui-ci cherchait à lire au plus profond de son âme.

« Avant que tu ne puisses seulement envisager d'entrer en méditation, tu vas devoir trouver quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher. Un truc qui éloigne les pensées négatives.

-Une chose qui vous évoque le bonheur, Avatar. »

_Le bonheur, hein ? Quelle douce ironie…_

« 'Jamais connu.

-Bien sûr que si. Et vous le savez très bien. »

La remarque tranquille et emplie d'assurance de Kaïn fit exploser Zuko qui, bien en peine de s'exprimer convenablement, se détourna et extirpa sa rage en crachant de ses lèvres un feu puissant, digne du plus ardent des brasiers. Cela ne parut guère impressionner Fyren ou Kaïn. Le premier d'entre eux se contenta de déclarer :

« Tu éviteras ce genre de démonstrations devant Tarik, si possible. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et laisse tomber les petites crises de colère, cela ne t'apportera rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps futile.

-Fyren. »

Ce dernier, agacé par la réprimande sévère et glaciale de son camarade, croisa les bras et fulmina, marmonnant diverses insultes à l'encontre de Kaïn, qui fit semblant de ne pas les entendre.

« J'aurais dû me montrer moins tranchant dans mes propos. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous devez forcément avoir un souvenir heureux…

-Avec une fille, par exemple. Les princes torturés, ça a son petit effet sur les demoiselles, d'après ce que les sœurs du temple occidental m'ont raconté. Souffla railleusement Fyren, sorti de sa courte bouderie. »

Zuko rougit violemment à cette remarque et entama un démenti peu cohérent et difficilement compréhensible, qui n'eut que pour effet de faire rire les deux moines et les convaincre de la véracité de la théorie lancée.  
>En même temps, ils n'avaient pas totalement tort. Il avait aimé. Une fois. Et cette fille l'avait quitté, au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. A la vue de la mine sombre qu'avait affiché l'Avatar, Kaïn avait aussitôt ajouté :<p>

« Il doit y avoir un autre souvenir. Avec votre oncle, par exemple…Vous m'avez l'air vraiment complices, tous deux. »

Ils l'étaient, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Mais les souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec Iroh…Ils avaient beau revêtir un aspect heureux, ils ne pourraient jamais supplanter ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie un cauchemar permanent. De ses lèvres pincées s'échappa cette petite phrase :

« C'pas assez fort. »

Fyren et Kaïn se consultèrent du regard. Un sourire serein s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier :

« Cette force, vous êtes le seul à décider de son partage. »

Devant l'air un peu ahuri de l'Avatar, Fyren se sentit obligé de lui fournir une petite explication :

« Ce que Monsieur "j'aime parler en énigmes" essaie de te dire, c'est que si tu décides qu'un souvenir est important pour toi, il le devient aussitôt. C'est à toi de faire en sorte que ces instants de ton passé, que tu considères comme superficiels, deviennent notables. »

Offrir à ses fugaces souvenirs un poids plus conséquent que celui de ses traumatismes…Facile à dire. Mais y parvenir ? Zuko n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui, sur ce coup-là. Il s'était juré de ne jamais oublier cette blessure que la destinée avait infligée à son cœur et de tout faire pour se venger de ceux qui la lui avaient infligée. En laissant les instants joyeux la supplanter…N'allait-il pas trahir son serment ?

« On ne te demande pas de faire comme si de rien n'était, Zuko. Laisse ça à Kaïn et sa lâcheté…

-Je t'interdis de me juger à ce propos. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu…

-Je sais, Kaïn. L'interrompit Fyren en soupirant. Moi, j'étais déjà dans ce temple, au plus loin où remontent mes souvenirs. Je n'ai pas eu de vie, avant tout cela. Mais peu importe. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'un bref moment de paix ne t'empêchera pas d'atteindre ton but, quel qu'il soit. Au contraire.

-Ce sont ces petits moments qui parsèment notre vie qui nous permettent de trouver le courage d'avancer. Vous ne devez pas les négliger, Avatar. »

Ce dernier soupira. Visiblement, eux n'étaient pas de son avis. Et ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Kaïn était parvenu à mettre de côté son propre passé et Fyren ne semblait pas avoir eu une histoire très difficile. Le seul qui aurait pu le comprendre, c'était bien Tarik. Ce même Tarik qui avait failli le tuer et devant lequel il était incapable de décider de la bonne réaction.

« Vous vous sentez prêt à faire un essai ? Avez-vous trouvé un souvenir agréable ? Même un tant soit peu ? »

Zuko secoua la tête et commença à réfléchir ce sujet, peu confiant. Un souvenir agréable…Auquel il pourrait attribuer suffisamment de force pour qu'il lui permette d'éloigner les pensées négatives…

« J'crois… »

Zuko ferma les yeux, tentant d'insuffler dans son être le calme nécessaire pour lui permettre de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il choisit un souvenir simple, qui lui évoquait un joyeux sentiment de sérénité : lui et son oncle, partageant une tasse de thé, riant tous deux. C'était à une époque où Zuko n'avait pas encore sur ses épaules le poids de toutes ces responsabilités, où son oncle n'avait pas à souffrir de la perte de son fils…  
>Lu Ten…C'était quelqu'un de très gentil. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Iroh…Tous les trois partageaient souvent de petits instants ensemble, savourant chacun la présence des autres.<br>Puis il était parti. Et Zuko était devenu l'Avatar.

« Hé, Zuko ! L'appela Fyren. »

Le Prince déchu rouvrit les yeux. Et comprit que des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour en déduire la raison. Ses récents soucis le lui avaient fait oublier…  
>Mais, depuis la mort de Lu Ten et son intronisation en tant qu'Avatar, le thé avait toujours eu pour Zuko un goût d'une cruelle amertume. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose…<p>

« Ça va ? »

Zuko hocha la tête. Puis il croisa le regard réconfortant de Kaïn, qui posa une main sur son épaule :

« N'oubliez pas. Vous êtes le seul à décider de la saveur de vos souvenirs. Vous sentez-vous prêt à recommencer ? »

Zuko réfléchit quelques instants. Un souvenir qui lui semblait heureux…Qui n'ait pas cette terrible aura de tristesse…  
>L'Avatar avait beau savoir qu'il lui suffirait de ne retenir de ce souvenir que les instants heureux, il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure d'y parvenir. Sa vie entière lui semblait avoir été placée sous l'égide d'une perverse destinée, qui lui refusait un bonheur si elle ne pouvait y attacher un malheur...<br>Trouver un doux souvenir. Et, ceci fait, ne pas le laisser s'égarer dans les méandres de ses regrets et de sa culpabilité.  
>Zuko chercha. Et il parvint à son but. Une lueur de détermination brilla dans son regard doré.<p>

« Prêt. »

Kaïn et Fyren hochèrent la tête et l'observèrent, silencieusement. Zuko ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Ce souvenir-là ne remontait pas à très longtemps. A dire vrai, il s'était, en tout et pour tout, déroulé deux semaines auparavant. Iroh lui avait été, une nouvelle fois, d'un grand secours, lui permettant de retrouver le chemin duquel il s'était égaré…Un sourire pensif s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme, à ce simple songe.  
>Zuko prit alors une profonde inspiration et se décida à s'y plonger.<p>

_Il y avait peu de temps, le Prince Zuko avait dû renoncer à tout ce qui constituait sa royale vie. Lui qui croyait mesurer l'étendue de cette perte, il se trompait lourdement…  
>Devant un miroir qui lui renvoyait son visage rongé par la tristesse et l'épuisement, l'Avatar se contemplait, adressant un regard sans complaisance au reflet qui lui était renvoyé. Un reflet bien misérable…<br>Où était passé l'élégant monarque, semblant empli d'assurance, qu'il pouvait habituellement dévisager dans n'importe quelle glace ? Avait-il disparu définitivement, derrière ce masque négligé que ce voyage peu confortable lui avait imposé ?  
>Zuko passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. L'air salé et le manque de traitements les avaient considérablement emmêlés, si bien que l'Avatar était bien incapable de voir dans cette crinière désordonnée la chevelure soyeuse caractéristique de la famille princière de la Nation du Feu. Où était passé sa prestance ? Son allure royale ? Où se dissimulait donc le Zuko qu'il avait toujours connu ?<br>Il posa une main sur le miroir, observant tristement son reflet en faire de même. C'était bien lui qu'il voyait, dans cette glace…Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître. Et encore moins à s'accepter.  
>Ce fut dans cette situation que son oncle, venu prendre de ses nouvelles, l'avait trouvé. Il n'avait rien dit, s'étant contenté de lui adresser un doux sourire.<em>

_« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller ainsi, Prince Zuko. »_

_A ces paroles, ce dernier s'était profondément agacé et avait clamé d'une voix furieuse :_

_« En quoi cela vous regarde, mon oncle ? Si ma vue vous insupporte, vous n'avez qu'à quitter cette pièce !_

_-Zuko…Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je songeais seulement au fait que cela ne te ressemblait pas de te négliger de cette manière. Ce n'est pas toi._

_-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, mon oncle, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'Avatar soit semblable à Zuko. »_

_Peut-être était cela…A présent qu'il avait quitté son royaume et officiellement décidé de devenir l'Avatar, il avait l'impression que celui qu'il avait été avait dû s'effacer pour laisser place à un autre. Une personne qui berçait les espoirs de tous les gens et à laquelle Zuko était incapable de s'identifier. Le Maître des quatre éléments ? Protecteur d'un équilibre ? En était-il seulement capable, lui qui était dans l'impossibilité de prendre soin de sa propre personne ?  
>Iroh parut comprendre les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit torturé de son neveu. Il lui signala une courte absence et revint, un bassin d'eau chaude dans les mains. <em>

_« Un peu de toilette ne te fera pas de mal, Zuko. »_

_Ce dernier, surpris par l'initiative, n'avait pas réagi et s'était laissé faire. Puis l'étonnement avait laissé place à un autre sentiment, tandis que son oncle prenait soin de lui. Un étrange sentiment de plénitude…  
>Les gestes d'Iroh étaient bien plus agréables que ceux de ses serviteurs, lorsqu'autrefois, ils s'occupaient de sa personne. Ils étaient…affectueux. Zuko, détendu pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, se permit un soupir heureux. Qui tira à Iroh un grand sourire. Il termina de laver la longue chevelure de Zuko puis le plaça à nouveau face au miroir et les coiffa, à l'aide d'un peigne que Zuko reconnut comme étant celui de sa défunte femme, Miya, que les ravages du temps ne lui avaient permis de bien connaître.<br>Devant la glace, Zuko eut alors la surprise d'y voir son reflet, tel qu'il l'avait été autrefois. De retrouver dans ses yeux une trace d'insouciance, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un long moment…_

_« L'Avatar et Zuko sont deux mêmes personnes. Le fait que cette vie que tu dois à présent mener est différente de celle d'autrefois n'y change rien. Tu n'as pas à séparer ces notions. Ce sont deux aspects indissociables de ta personnalité. Zuko n'a pas disparu parce que tu as décidé d'assumer tes responsabilités. »_

_Iroh termina son ouvrage et Zuko se contempla, bouche bée devant cette vision qui le ramenait à un passé qu'il croyait définitivement révolu. Non. Ce reflet était différent...Il était…meilleur ?  
>Zuko n'aurait su s'expliquer à ce propos. Mais il avait l'impression d'apprécier cet être qu'il voyait à présent bien plus que celui qu'il observait autrefois.<em>

_« Il s'est embelli. A pris un nouveau visage. Forgé par les responsabilités et le destin. D'un être dépendant, asservi par ce qu'il croyait être ses privilèges…ce Zuko tend à devenir un homme. Un homme empreint de liberté. »_

_Zuko assimila les paroles de son oncle, ne les comprenant que trop. Il sut alors qu'il ne se laisserait jamais plus aller à dépendre d'une quelconque servitude. Qu'il chercherait à se débrouiller, à se surpasser…  
>Que le Prince Zuko, l'Avatar, ne s'évaporerait pas mais deviendrait une meilleure personne. Un homme. Un véritable.<em>

Zuko rouvrit les yeux, le regard hagard, difficilement extirpé de sa pensée. La première chose qui parvint à ses oreilles fut un bruit d'éclat, qui recentra aussitôt son attention sur le monde autour de lui. La tasse, qui était à ses côtés, gisait au sol, brisée. Fyren l'observait avec une expression vaguement ahurie, tandis que Kaïn lui adressait un sourire encourageant.

« J'ai…réussi ? »

Kaïn hocha la tête :

« Oui. Ou, du moins, vous approchez du but. Vous êtes parvenu à vous plonger dans ce souvenir suffisamment pour vous abstraire du monde qui vous entoure. Pour éloigner les mauvaises pensées. A présent, il vous faudra être en mesure de générer ce sentiment qui vous a envahi sans vous laisser distraire par des pensées parasites. Ainsi, vous pourrez réellement entrer en méditation. Et libérer entièrement le pouvoir de l'air qui sommeille en vous.

-Crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini de galérer, Zuko ! Lui fit savoir Fyren en riant et en lui donnant une tape amicale. Même si Kaïn t'assure du contraire, il va te falloir quand même du travail pour parvenir à recréer ce sentiment sans t'égarer dans tes souvenirs. Ton esprit devra être vide de tout, excepté de cette émotion, pour entrer en méditation. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

-'Jamais cru le contraire. »

Alors que Kaïn décrétait qu'une pause serait la bienvenue, et qu'ils feraient tout aussi bien de remettre le reste de la leçon à demain, des pas se firent entendre. Aang et Iroh approchaient. La vue de ce dernier tira quelques rougeurs à Zuko. Pas question de lui avouer que c'était l'instant où il lui avait appris qu'il pouvait devenir un homme indépendant qui lui avait permis d'avancer considérablement dans sa maîtrise…Il avait sa fierté. Une fierté stupide, certes, mais une fierté tout de même.  
>Aang et Iroh n'étaient toutefois pas les seuls. Traînant des pieds, les yeux rivés au sol, Tarik les suivait, visiblement à contrecœur. Une vue qui tira à Zuko une grimace, qu'il s'efforça d'effacer sitôt que le jeune moine leva son regard vers lui.<p>

« Alors, ta leçon, Zuko ? Demanda Aang, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien… »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Visiblement, tous attendaient de lui une autre réponse. Et il savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Des excuses. Pour ne pas avoir eu confiance en l'enseignement de son Maître. Pour lui avoir préféré des pratiques interdites.

« Pardon. Pour tout. »

Rester concis. Aller droit au but. Il y avait tant de choses que Zuko avait songé à dire, mais il n'était pas en mesure de les prononcer. Et pas simplement à cause de son incapacité passagère. Mais aussi par la présence de Tarik.  
>Il aurait pu l'accabler. Se justifier en prétendant une mauvaise influence qui l'aurait conduit à s'égarer du droit chemin.<br>Mais c'aurait été renié ses principes. Et, surtout, il aurait rajouté un poids sur les épaules déjà bien lourdes de Tarik. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier ce dernier, Zuko savait à quel point les regrets pouvaient être pesants. Inutile d'agir de cette façon. Tarik avait déjà beaucoup à encaisser, d'après le peu que Zuko avait pu en voir…  
>Aang parut se satisfaire de cette réponse, de même qu'Iroh, qui lui glissa à l'oreille à quel point il était fier de lui. Des mots qui réchauffèrent le cœur du jeune homme, bien plus que son oncle ne pouvait l'imaginer…Malgré ses désirs, Zuko ne pouvait devenir un homme véritablement indépendant. Encore et toujours, il avait besoin de l'approbation des personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Et cette dernière était celle à laquelle il tenait le plus.<p>

« Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir faire des excuses. N'est-ce pas, Tarik ? »

Le ton léger du Vénérable Aang n'avait trompé personne. Derrière cette bonhomie pesait une menace presque palpable, une menace qui semblait terrifier Tarik. Zuko en comprit immédiatement la nature : la déception. Tarik, tout comme lui, tenait énormément à ce que ses proches l'acceptent. Et, par ses gestes, le jeune homme craignait de perdre à tout jamais l'affection de l'être à qui il tenait le plus.  
>Pourtant, malgré cela, Tarik ne parvint pas à formuler la moindre excuse. Il restait planté là, tremblant, incapable de soutenir le regard de qui que ce soit dans cette pièce.<p>

« Eh bien, Tarik. Intervint Kaïn d'une voix doucereuse. Qu'attends-tu donc ?

-Je…je… »

Manifestement, il mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir mais, comme lors de cette scène qu'avait espionné Zuko, son maître l'en empêchait. Ce n'était toutefois pas par une maîtrise de l'air, cette fois-ci. Non, c'était par quelque chose de bien plus effrayant : l'amour. Ou, plus particulièrement, sa perte. Définitive.  
>Le corps du jeune homme était secoué de tremblements. Il ne parvenait pas à articuler la moindre excuse et supportait de moins en moins bien la déception qu'il commençait à lire dans le regard de son maître.<br>Zuko voulut intervenir. Dire qu'il se fichait bien des pardons que Tarik pouvait lui adresser. A cet instant, il avait plus pitié de son ennemi qu'autre chose…  
>Mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer, Fyren s'était éloigné de sa couchette, avait pris Tarik par l'épaule et l'avait éloigné, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, des paroles inaudibles pour Zuko.<p>

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Fyren ? L'interrogea Kaïn, de son ton d'un calme troublant.

-Je pense qu'il a été suffisamment puni comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas lui foutre la paix ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne vous ressemble pas que ça vous donne le droit de le mépriser.

-Fyren. Nous n'avons jamais…

-Maître Aang. Malgré tout le respect que j'éprouve pour vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser finir ce que j'estime être un mensonge. Laissez-le tranquille. Ce n'est pas en lui forçant la main que vous ferez de lui une meilleure personne. Au mieux, il vous haïra. Au pire, il se détestera. »

Fyren ignora les regards d'incompréhension que lui adressèrent les deux maîtres de l'air et se tourna vers Zuko :

« Je te fais confiance pour ce coup-là. Prends le temps de guérir, puis pose-toi les bonnes questions. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à voir plus loin que ces deux imbéciles.

-Fyren ! »

Ce dernier laissa de côté l'exclamation outrée de Kaïn et s'éloigna avec Tarik, ne percevant pas le regard triste de son maître posé sur lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Peut-être a-t-il raison. Peut-être que je m'y prends mal…

-Vénérable Aang ! Vous êtes le plus sage d'entre nous, vous avez toujours su… »

Aang l'interrompit d'un signe, un petit sourire chagriné s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me ressembles, Kaïn. Trop, peut-être. Tu ne peux pas voir mes défauts. Mais, toi, Avatar… »

Aang s'approcha de Zuko, s'agenouillant à ses côtés :

« Quel est ton avis ? Qui a raison dans cette affaire ? Quel est le fond de tes pensées ? »

Cette avalanche de questions laissa Zuko pantois. Que pouvait-il dire ? Lui-même ne savait pas quoi songer de tout cela. C'était trop…Trop d'un coup.

« Guide-moi, Avatar. Aide-nous à trouver la voie. »

Ce fut à l'instant précis où Aang prononça ses paroles que Zuko réalisa pleinement qui il était. Et ce qu'il représentait. Il pensait l'avoir saisi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait vu que la surface de son rôle. L'équilibre qu'il devait maintenir…Ce n'était pas simplement à une grande échelle. Il devait aussi se préoccuper d'affaires plus proches. De cas particuliers. Il devait les guider. Et assumer l'entière responsabilité des choix qu'ils prendront.  
>Zuko déglutit, tandis qu'Aang renonçait à recevoir sa réponse et le saluait, s'éloignant avec Kaïn. Il saisit la main de son oncle, assis à ses côtés. Il ne prononça pas une seule parole. Mais Iroh le comprit immédiatement.<br>Sans dire mot, il le serra dans ses bras, le berçant avec douceur.  
>Zuko ne pleura pas, ne montra aucun signe visible de tristesse ou d'angoisse. Mais la peur était pourtant bien là, étouffante, dévorante…<br>Cette peur de ne pas parvenir à assumer le rôle qu'on lui avait donné. De ne pas devenir cet homme meilleur qu'il s'était juré d'être. D'échouer, tout simplement. Comme il avait échoué dans bien des domaines…

* * *

><p>Hmm...Une fin qui me laisse songeuse. Allez, promis, les prochains chapitres seront plus sympathiques ^^.<br>Je passe donc aux réponses aux reviews :

K2 : Ben, merci. Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas trop comment le rendre, c'est vraiment un perso compliqué ^^. Au plaisir de te revoir !

BUB : Merci de ton compliment. C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup Iroh et Zuko, leur relation est très sympathique. Quant à l'âge de Zuko...Hmm...il a le même âge que dans la série, seulement, ses expériences ont été différentes, ce qu'il fait qu'il est bien moins mature qu'il ne l'est dans la vraie série. Mais patience, notre Zuko commence à grandir !

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! Bises !


	7. Lâcheté

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour, un peu tard, désolée ! J'ai vraiment été occupée, avec les contrôles, les exposés...et le permis, que j'ai eu ! YEEEEEAAAAH ! Hem...Bref, voici la suite !  
>A très vite !<p>

* * *

><p>Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'éclat de Fyren à l'encontre d'Aang et de Kaïn. Depuis ce moment, le quotidien avait été quelque peu bouleversé pour l'Avatar Zuko. Fyren avait complètement abandonné les leçons de méditation et ne daignait rendre visite au prince qu'en l'absence de son camarade Maître de l'air. Kaïn, quant à lui, se montrait bien moins aimable et quelque peu refermé, plongé dans de mystérieuses réflexions. Bon gré, mal gré, Zuko avait pourtant pleinement profité de ces cinq journées pour se rétablir et s'approcher de la réussite. Il était pratiquement en mesure de créer ce sentiment d'apaisement tant désiré à partir de rien…Bientôt, il pourrait apprendre la maîtrise de l'air puis quitter ce temple et enchaîner avec la maîtrise de l'eau. Tout cela devait s'accomplir au plus vite. Zuko n'avait pas l'éternité devant lui. De même pour ceux qui subissaient le joug de son père et de sa nation…<br>Mais les pensées de l'Avatar, à cet instant-là, n'étaient pas des plus tourmentées. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin la possibilité de se lever et de quitter cette maudite infirmerie. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Lui qui détestait l'inactivité, avoir été obligé de rester ainsi durant tout ce temps…Une vraie torture.  
>Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Zuko se leva, rejetant sa couverture d'un grand geste. Iroh, qui était à ses côtés durant tout ce temps, affichait une mine satisfaite.<p>

« C'est un vrai bonheur que de te savoir rétabli, mon neveu. »

Zuko se dirigea vers Iroh d'un pas un peu hésitant et le serra dans ses bras :

« Merci, mon oncle. Je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-Je l'espère bien ! Tu n'imagines pas les soucis que tu insuffles au pauvre vieillard que je suis… »

Zuko sourit à cette remarque, sans pour autant la détromper. Riant devant l'expression faussement boudeuse de son oncle, le jeune homme marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Son cœur était bien moins lourd que les jours précédents. Son apprentissage était en bonne marche, sa guérison presque complète, il ne pouvait que reprendre confiance en lui et en ses chances de réussite.  
>Zuko leva une main devant ses yeux, se protégeant tant bien que mal du soleil. Il était particulièrement fort, aujourd'hui…<br>Quelques petits moines se précipitèrent vers lui, acclamant son retour. Dire qu'il en fut gêné serait un euphémisme…Il représentait un tel espoir pour ces enfants…C'était si difficile à réaliser…

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à te lever, flemmard ? »

Zuko se tourna vers la source de cette voix. Fyren. Le jeune homme ne sut s'il était heureux ou contrarié de cette venue. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du Maître de l'air…D'un côté, il appréciait sa familiarité et sa simplicité. De l'autre…Il manquait vraiment de subtilité. Il était même un peu brutal…Zuko n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce type de personnalité.  
>Le jeune homme laissa cependant ses états d'âme de côté et, fendant la petite foule formée par les enfants, il alla retrouver Fyren.<p>

« Je l'aurais fait plus tôt si on ne m'en avait pas empêché.

-Kaïn et Aang te couvent trop et ton oncle aussi. Une vraie poupée de porcelaine ! »

Les mots de Fyren ne manquèrent pas d'exaspérer le susceptible Avatar qui s'exclama d'une voix forte :

« Je n'ai rien d'une petite chose fragile ! Mets-toi ça en tête ! »

Fyren se contenta de rire à ses propos, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Zuko. Cependant, il ne put l'exprimer plus fortement puisqu'Iroh, qui s'amusait jusqu'ici avec les petits, s'était interposé :

« N'oublie pas, mon neveu. Tu es sur la voie de la guérison, mais tu ne dois pas trop te forcer.

-Vous n'avez pas à me materner de cette façon, mon oncle. Je suis parfaitement conscient de mon état et je n'ai pas besoin de vos jérémiades pour me le rappeler. Siffla Zuko, tout à fait éloigné à présent de sa bonhomie première. »

Iroh voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu, mais celui-ci la rejeta et s'éloigna vivement, sans même se préoccuper de la tristesse qui pouvait aisément se lire dans le regard de son oncle.  
>Fulminant, il alla chercher le calme et la solitude, bien loin de ce Fyren tellement agaçant et d'Iroh, qui ne cessait de le voir comme un gamin à dorloter. Lui qui était pourtant de si bonne humeur, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose aille de travers ? Comme si le destin se plaisait à le voir si sombre…C'était peut-être le cas.<p>

« Vous devriez songer à maîtriser un peu plus vos émotions, Avatar. Votre impulsivité risque de vous jouer des tours. »

Zuko leva les yeux au ciel alors que Kaïn s'approchait de lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être simplement seul quand il le désirait ? Etait-ce trop demander que de ne pas être dérangé pendant cinq petites minutes ?

« Ma venue n'a pas pour but de vous contrarier, Avatar Zuko. J'aimerais poursuivre notre enseignement. »

Le prince ravala ses mauvaises paroles à cette annonce et invita Kaïn à poursuivre. Il ne lui avouerait pas, mais il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à s'améliorer en cet instant précis. La contrariété qui l'habitait était encore trop présente…

« Quelques mouvements simples sauront sûrement vous détendre, Avatar Zuko. Lui assura Kaïn, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. »

Zuko haussa un sourcil, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre les intentions de son maître. Celui-ci, un sourire serein aux lèvres, lui déclara :

« L'apprentissage de la maîtrise de l'air serait encore un peu prématuré, je le crains. Toutefois, rien ne m'empêche de vous enseigner la philosophie martiale de notre art. Je sens que vous êtes prêt à vous y frotter. Me détromperiez-vous, Avatar Zuko ?

-Sûrement pas ! Je suis tout à fait prêt ! S'exclama ce dernier d'une voix enjouée. »

Eh bien, il était temps que quelqu'un daigne le considérer autrement que comme un petit prince fragile et maladif ! Il n'était rien de tout cela et Zuko tenait à le prouver.

« Votre art, si mes souvenirs sont bons, est des plus offensifs. Il est rapide, puissant et frappe sans fioritures. Le nôtre est quelque peu…différent. »

Kaïn adopta une posture de combat, faisant glisser habilement ses pieds sur le sol. Chacun de ses pas soulevait une nuée de poussière, traînée par un mouvement gracieux et adroit. Ses mains tournoyaient d'une manière fascinante, souples mais loin d'être lâches. Le moindre de ses gestes était savamment calculé mais ils semblaient si naturels et étaient si rapidement effectués que Zuko aurait juré que son Maître improvisait une danse, une danse mortelle et pourtant si délicieuse à admirer.

« Notre spécialité est l'esquive. Nous nous servons des attaques de notre adversaire pour le déstabiliser et nous passons à l'offensive au moment où il s'y attend le moins. Nos mouvements sont principalement destinés à l'épuiser et à nous offrir l'avantage là où nous ne le possédons pas forcément. »

Zuko continua à l'observer quelques temps. A cet instant précis, Kaïn n'usait d'aucune maîtrise de l'air, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se montrer dangereux. Zuko en avait parfaitement conscience. Et pourtant…

« C'est une technique de couard. »

Kaïn se stoppa net, lançant un regard peu amène à son élève, qui songea que la quiétude première de son maître s'était bel et bien évaporée.

« Si c'est ainsi que vous considérez les choses, je ne vois aucune raison de poursuivre mon enseignement. Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller avec votre si belle technique issue de la magnifique nation du feu. Cet art qui n'a d'autre but que la mort des plus faibles… »

Ces mots, Zuko ne fut pas en mesure de les supporter. Il courut vers son maître, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui parcourait ses membres, et le saisit au col, lui hurlant au visage :

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça !

-Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. A quoi a servi votre merveilleux pouvoir, si ce n'est à opprimer ceux qui ne pouvaient s'en défendre ? Si vous ne le comprenez pas, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux.

-Au moins, nous ne passons pas notre temps à fuir et à esquiver, comme vous, les moines, le faites depuis le début de cette guerre ! Vous vous êtes reclus dans vos temples et avez adopté la neutralité pour éviter les représailles ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

A son tour, Kaïn se saisit du col de Zuko, repoussant d'un geste négligé la main de ce dernier :

« Non, bien sûr, qui pourrait vous reprocher quelque chose ? Vous êtes l'Avatar, seigneur vénéré ! Nous ne sommes que de pauvres hères qui désespérons de trouver un quelconque soutien. Savez-vous pourquoi nous avons fui ? »

Kaïn prit une profonde inspiration. Peu à peu, il se détacha de Zuko, parvenant à retrouver ce calme qui lui était si coutumier.

« En bas, il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nos enfants. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont devenus orphelins par cette guerre. C'est le cas pour Tarik…et pour moi également. »

Ces derniers mots parvinrent à éteindre l'agitation qui s'était embrasée dans Zuko. Bien sûr, il se rappelait que Fyren l'avait brièvement mentionné. Mais Kaïn avait refusé de s'y attarder un peu plus.

« Mes parents ont été tués en voulant me protéger. J'avais révélé ma maîtrise et les maîtres sont très peu appréciés par la Nation du Feu, qui estime qu'ils sont le plus à même de les contrer. Ils ont retenu les soldats, me laissant le temps de m'enfuir. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier le dernier regard que mes parents m'ont lancé. Il était si…désespéré…

Kaïn en parlait d'une voix atone, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Zuko se doutait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Les yeux de son maître parlaient pour lui. Cette tristesse grandissante qui s'y lisait serrait le cœur de l'Avatar.

« J'ai tellement attendu votre venue. Je me disais que nos problèmes seraient résolus, que vous seriez à même de nous sauver. Quelle ne fut pas ma désillusion lorsque j'appris que l'Avatar était né au sein de la famille royale de la Nation du feu… »

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme :

« Mon salut se trouvait précisément là où se situait aussi le cœur de ma haine, de ma rancœur. Tout cela me semblait d'une bien cruelle ironie. Alors, j'ai abandonné. J'ai laissé tomber l'espoir, le désir de vengeance et même ma colère. J'ai inspiré à mon esprit une paix totale et j'ai trahi la mémoire de mes parents décédés. J'ai pardonné aux Maîtres du feu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre…Je n'avais aucun moyen d'expier mes sentiments. Je suis peut-être lâche, c'est vrai. »

Kaïn reprit son inspiration, alors que sa voix se mettait à trembler :

« C'est pour cela que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre Tarik. Que je n'y arrive toujours pas. J'ai beau être certain que ce qui lui est arrivé est encore pire que mon propre malheur, je ne sais comment il parvient à entretenir encore sa haine. A s'y noyer…Ce doit être horrible. Il est bien trop faible pour parvenir à l'assouvir. Pourquoi ne renonce-t-il tout simplement pas ? »

Kaïn secoua la tête, laissant un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Bien que des milliers de mots se bousculaient sur les lèvres de l'Avatar, il choisit de ne rien dire. Cela était sans doute le mieux à faire, bien que le jeune homme était terrifié par la conclusion à laquelle semblait vouloir arriver son maître…

« L'espoir peut être un poison. Et, par votre arrivée dans ce temple, vous me l'avez à nouveau insufflé. Vous m'avez fait croire que vous pourriez peut-être m'offrir une nouvelle vie…Et pourtant… »

Kaïn serra les poings et s'exclama d'une voix forte, tandis que le teint de Zuko se faisait livide :

« Vous ne faites que vous plaindre, critiquer et traînailler ! Vous êtes incapable de parvenir à un exercice qu'un simple gamin peut réussir, nous vous aidons de votre mieux, et vous avez pourtant l'audace de nous critiquer ! Quelle sorte d'Avatar êtes-vous donc ? Peut-être devrais-je simplement vous désigner sous le nom de Prince Zuko, Seigneur héritier de la Nation du Feu ? N'y a-t-il rien donc derrière cet être ? Espèce de… !

-Kaïn. »

Cette voix…C'était bien la dernière que Zuko pensait entendre, à un moment pareil.

« Tarik ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Le jeune moine interrompit son aîné d'un geste de la main :

« Je te croyais au-dessus de tout cela, Kaïn. Tu affirmais à tort et à travers que tu avais dépassé toutes ces choses et que tu avais atteint l'élévation d'un véritable Maître de l'air. Même le vénérable Aang le croit…Tu nous as donc trompés ? »

Tarik ne semblait pas possédé par son agitation habituelle. Au contraire, alors que Kaïn perdait peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions, Zuko n'avait jamais vu Tarik afficher une telle sérénité. Comme si leurs rôles s'étaient échangés…

« Tu t'es même permis de me mépriser parce que j'étais bien loin d'atteindre ton niveau, parce que je ne parvenais pas à surmonter mon passé. Mais tu n'y arrives pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais même pire : tu le fuis. Tu te fuis.

-Tu préférerais peut-être que je me prélasse dans ma rancœur et que je m'y enferme ? Désolé, Tarik, mais je ne tiens nullement à me rabaisser à ton niveau.

-Tu dévoiles enfin ton vrai visage, Kaïn. Tes faiblesses…Tu prétends t'être élevé, loin de toutes ces basses considérations. Mais tu te trompes. Tu n'as fait que revêtir un simple masque. Tu n'as jamais su pardonner aux bourreaux de ta famille. Tu t'es contenté de les ignorer, de les laisser glisser dans l'oubli…Je ne me le permettrais jamais. Malgré les années passées, je n'ai toujours pas effacé de ma mémoire les visages de ceux qui m'ont arraché ma famille et ma demeure.

-Tais-toi ! Je ne te laisserais pas me donner une leçon ! Comment oses-tu… ? »

Kaïn adopta une posture de combat, bien plus dangereuse et offensive que celle de tout à l'heure. Alors que Tarik s'apprêtait à faire de même, bien plus brutalement, Zuko sut qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser se battre. C'était son rôle d'Avatar que de savoir préserver l'équilibre. Il devait empêcher ce combat qui n'avait pas lieu d'être !

Alors que les deux moines s'apprêtaient à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Zuko déchaîna sa maîtrise du feu, les empêchant l'un et l'autre de passer à l'action. Une langueur intense s'empara de l'Avatar et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. Il s'effondra à terre, captant à peine la panique qui pouvait se lire dans les yeux des deux combattants à la vue de ces immenses flammes qui commençaient à peine à s'éteindre, en particulier dans le regard de Tarik. Celui-ci, replongé dans ses sombres souvenirs, poussa un hurlement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tandis que Kaïn se dirigeait vers Zuko et le relevait d'un geste peu prévenant :

« Gardez ces choses éteintes tant que vous vous trouvez dans ce lieu, Avatar Zuko. Vous êtes peut-être trop égocentrique pour le comprendre, mais beaucoup d'entre nous ont la vue des flammes en horreur. Et cela ne nous rappelle que trop que nous avons honteusement accueilli un Maître du feu dans nos rangs. »

Sur ces mots, alors que les lieux commençaient à être envahis par un certain nombre de moines, attirés par le raffut, Kaïn s'éloigna à pas précipités, tandis que Fyren et Aang arrivaient à leur tour et se précipitaient vers Tarik, plongé dans ses souvenirs et ses angoisses. Face à ce triste spectacle, l'inimitié qui régnait entre les deux maîtres fut oubliée et ils ne se consacrèrent plus qu'au jeune moine, qu'ils retirèrent bien vite des regards curieux de leurs condisciples. Iroh arriva à son tour et se précipita vers Zuko, inquiet de sa pâleur et de l'odeur de brûlé qui régnait dans cet endroit :

« Je vais bien, mon oncle. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir…Un peu… »

Iroh ne le comprit que trop bien. Il le mena dans sa chambre, bien loin de toute l'agitation qui s'était emparée du temple, et le laissa à sa solitude, malgré le désir qui l'étreignait de rester à ses côtés. Zuko apprécia le geste, touché que son oncle ait pu l'écouter.  
>Délaissant le lit, qu'il n'avait que trop occupé ces derniers jours, le jeune homme s'adossa contre un mur, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel éclat de la part de Kaïn…Il ne pensait pas que le Maître de l'air cachait tant d'amertume et de noirceur au creux de son âme…Et tout cela, c'était la faute des siens. Zuko ne pouvait pas fuir cette réalité. Il ne voulait pas faire comme Kaïn et oublier. Cela avait été dû être horrible…Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne devait cesser de l'étreindre…Alors que Kaïn se demandait comment Tarik faisait pour s'accrocher de cette manière à son passé, Zuko ne comprenait pas de quelle manière le Maître de l'air avait-il pu renoncer au sien. Cette simple perspective remplissait l'Avatar d'effroi. Tout oublier ? Reconstruire une vie, ailleurs ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Ce serait trahir toutes les attentes, les sacrifices qui avaient été faits pour qu'il survive et parvienne à l'accomplissement de sa destinée. Serait-ce aussi simple qu'il le pensait autrefois ? Avant, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas être l'Avatar. Pour mener une vie simple en tant que Zuko, prince héritier de la nation du feu, sans avoir à porter ce poids…Chaque jour, il n'avait cessé de regretter le passé et aurait tant voulu y retourner, tout oublier. A présent, il n'en était plus aussi sûr…<br>Mais là n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. Les propos de Kaïn le marquaient profondément. Il avait raison. Il s'était comporté comme un enfant gâté et avait offensé la culture des nomades de l'air par son étroitesse d'esprit. Ce n'était absolument pas digne de l'Avatar. C'était même indigne d'un prince, un futur Seigneur du feu. Une nouvelle fois, Zuko se fustigea pour son comportement immature. Ce même comportement qui l'avait poussé à intervenir de la pire des façons dans ce conflit…  
>Alors que Tarik avait repoussé ses craintes et l'avait défendu, malgré sa haine et son dégoût de la Nation du Feu, lui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Ces flammes qu'il avait fait apparaître…Evidemment qu'elles allaient le perturber. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?<p>

« Je suis vraiment un imbécile. »

Sur cette constatation, le jeune homme prit une décision. Il allait s'entraîner, très sérieusement. Et il parviendrait à égaler les Maîtres de l'air et respecterait leur art comme il était censé le faire. Il n'avait pas à se montrer critique. Il était l'Avatar. Il se devait de maîtriser les quatre éléments, peu importe son ressenti. Mais d'abord, il devait méditer. Y parvenir. Ce serait la première chose à faire…  
>Et il allait commencer tout de suite. Chassant les émotions diverses qui se trouvaient en son âme, Zuko y implanta une paix, s'inspirant de ses souvenirs avec son oncle, avec sa mère. Puis il laissa leurs visages partir et, cette fois-ci, y parvint. Sa détermination nouvelle y était pour beaucoup. Elle l'aidait à s'accrocher à ce qui devait l'être et à écarter ce qu'il fallait, avec calme et efficacité.<br>Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Zuko entra en méditation. Et son esprit bascula dans le monde spirituel.

_Une certaine satisfaction s'empara de Zuko lorsqu'il parvint à s'extirper de son corps. Les résultats dépassaient son espérance. Il était parvenu à pénétrer dans le monde spirituel, lui qui, jusqu'ici, n'y était guère parvenu que malgré lui. Il avait, comme qui dirait, fait d'une pierre deux coups.  
>Savourant la légèreté que lui procurait cette escapade spirituelle, Zuko rechigna à rejoindre immédiatement son corps. Il voulait d'abord annoncer la nouvelle à son oncle. Il serait si heureux…<br>Zuko traversa un à un les murs du bâtiment qui l'abritait, frissonnant d'angoisse toutefois lorsque son corps spirituel passait au travers de toutes ces choses, et finit par retrouver son oncle, aux côtés d'Aang et de Fyren, qui venaient de ramener un Tarik quelque peu secoué à la réalité. Cette vision inspira une véritable peine à Zuko mais il s'en défit aussi vite que possible pour se signaler à son oncle, qui quitta discrètement le chevet du jeune garçon pour suivre son neveu jusqu'à un lieu plus propice à une discussion discrète._

_« Je vois que tu as finalement compris que tout cela était en vérité destiné à te faire accepter ton rôle. »_

_Sa déclaration offusqua quelque peu le jeune homme, qui avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé :_

_« Ils savaient ?_

_-Fyren et Kaïn, non. Quant à Aang…Il se doutait que ton blocage était aussi dû au refus de ton statut. Je lui en avais fait part._

_-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Lui reprocha Zuko. »_

_Un sourire malin s'étira sur les lèvres d'Iroh _

_« Je suis sûr que tu m'aurais écouté avec attention avant de me remercier chaleureusement de mon intervention. »_

_Zuko rougit violemment devant l'ironie palpable dans les paroles de son oncle. S'il avait encore été en possession de son corps, son teint aurait pris une intéressante couleur grenat._

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà qui annonce une nouvelle étape dans ton apprentissage. Tu vas avoir accès aux arcanes de la Maîtrise de l'air._

_-Je doute que Kaïn accepte de me les enseigner. »_

_Iroh mit fin à l'angoisse de son neveu d'une simple phrase :_

_« Il n'est pas le seul Maître de l'air de ce temple._

_-Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. »_

_Iroh hocha pensivement la tête :_

_« Mais peut-être est-ce lui qui a besoin de toi…_

_-Pardon ? »_

_Iroh ne développa pas ses propos, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Zuko. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de dire les choses clairement au lieu d'exprimer chacune de ses pensées par un mystère insoluble ? Quelle plaie !_

_« Tu devrais peut-être retourner à ton corps, mon neveu. Je ne sais dans quelle position tu l'as laissé, mais il doit être quelque peu engourdi…_

_-Un peu plus tard, mon oncle. J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. »_

_Iroh haussa un sourcil devant la déclaration de son neveu :_

_« Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »_

_Zuko hésita quelques instants, puis finit par opiner du chef :_

_« Lors de ma précédente incursion dans le monde spirituel, j'ai croisé un garçon. Un petit garçon qui chevauchait un dragon. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres esprits que j'avais pu croiser. J'ai l'impression que je peux apprendre quelque chose de lui._

_-Un petit garçon, c'est ça ? Comment était-il ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, sa silhouette était floue, je…Vous l'avez déjà vu ? »_

_Iroh hocha gravement la tête :_

_« Plusieurs fois. Il m'a quelque fois adressé la parole, me saluant et me taquinant. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Mais il n'est visiblement rattaché à aucun endroit et il semble avoir une certaine autorité sur les autres esprits. Qu'il se soit montré à toi ne relève pas du simple hasard. Il doit chercher à te dire quelque chose…_

_-Bingo, Monsieur l'ancêtre ! »_

_Zuko et Iroh sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la source de cette voix haut perché. Elle appartenait à un petit garçon, qui devait avoir un peu moins de dix ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs et pétillants. Toutefois, ce pétillement n'avait rien de très joyeux à ce moment. L'enfant descendit de ce dragon qu'il chevauchait, se précipita vers Zuko et lui déclara :_

_« Ils arrivent…avec des machines volantes…Battez-vous… »_

_Puis il donna une pichenette dans le crâne de l'Avatar._

Zuko réintégra aussitôt son corps et une migraine terrible s'empara de sa pauvre tête. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Les propos de l'enfant étaient terriblement alarmants. Oubliant sa faiblesse, Zuko se précipita à l'extérieur et hurla d'une voix tonitruante :

« La Nation du feu arrive ! Fuyez ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. D'étranges machines volantes étaient parvenues à leur hauteur, surplombant le temple dans son entièreté. Tarik, à peine remis de sa crise, Fyren, Kaïn et Aang se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Tandis que Kaïn tentait d'organiser une fuite pour les plus jeunes, tous en état de panique totale, Zuko avait le regard rivé sur l'une des machines. Ou, plus précisément, sur l'homme qui se trouvait sur le bastingage, le fixant avec un cruel sourire aux lèvres. Zhao...Le général Zhao…Cet homme qui le haïssait sans le lui avouer depuis sa révélation en tant qu'Avatar…Cet homme qui avait été envoyé pour le tuer…

« Je savais que mon escadron te trouverait, Avatar ! S'écria Zhao de sa voix sournoise. Les autres ne feront que brûler inutilement le reste des temples de l'air… »

L'homme éclata de rire, tandis que le sang de Zuko se glaçait dans ses veines. Non…Ils…Ils allaient massacrer les nomades de l'air…Par sa faute…  
>Mais le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser pleinement la situation. Un cri, « FEU », fut scandé et une myriade de boules enflammées se précipita vers eux. Un cri aigu retentit alors que la première tombait sur le temple. Puis toutes les autres suivirent, avant même que Zuko ne puisse réagir…<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm...je suis assez mitigée sur ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé l'écrire, mais j'avais besoin de le faire pour passer à l'attaque. En plus, elle ne devait pas arriver si tôt, mais...ça s'est fait. Voilà...j'espère que vous l'avez quand même aimé.<br>On passe aux réponses aux reviews :

Lililatigresse : Okidoki, ça ne me dérange pas que tu ne postes pas tout le temps (même si ça me stresse un peu...est-ce que j'ai bien écrit ? Ou non ?). Merci pour tes compliments, la relation Tarik/Zuko est bien ma préférée à développer, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé créer Tarik. On en verra un peu plus sur ces deux-là aux prochains chapitres...

BUB : Yep, Zuko est encore bien jeune dans sa tête, mais il a évolué dans ce chapitre. Il accepte son rôle. Mais ça reste quand même un gamin...Quant à Tarik...oh, il restera toujours ma p'tite tête à claques ^^.

Maki-Moun : Ton voeu est exaucé, Zhao apparaît ^^. Merci pour ta review. Et bien sûr, on verra les autres...

A plus tard !


	8. Retour à la réalité

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour, bien plus tôt que prévu, pour le huitième chapitre d'Avatar, le Maître du feu. Hé, j'allais pas vous faire mariner trois plombes non plus, après le cliffhanger de la dernière fois ^^. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le fracas qui suivit fut terrible. Des éclats volèrent de partout, des cris terrifiants retentirent…Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu que Zuko ne finisse écrasé sous un débris. Seule l'intervention de Tarik, faisant preuve de réflexes impressionnants, avait permis ce fait. Le jeune moine aida l'Avatar à se relever et lui hurla :<p>

« Réveille-toi et va te battre ! Ils vont tous nous tuer si tu ne fais rien ! »

En état de choc, Zuko ne réagit pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce que Tarik ne se décide à le secouer comme un prunier, espérant qu'il finirait par revenir à la réalité. Ce qu'il fit, tant bien que mal.

« Ecoute, je vais prendre le relais de Kaïn et organiser la fuite. Toi, essaie de détruire ces trucs bizarres sur lesquels ils volent. Prends ça ! »

Tarik lui tendit alors son bâton avant de s'éloigner, lui criant à travers cette avalanche de bruits :

« C'est un planeur ! Utilise la maîtrise de l'air pour le faire fonctionner ! Moi, je n'y arriverais pas ! »

_Mais moi non plus…Songea Zuko, terrifié._

Il n'avait jamais réellement fait montre de cette maîtrise. Il était à peine parvenu à entrer en méditation, alors comment pourrait-il… ?  
>Une boule de feu jaillit devant lui, le coupant dans sa réflexion. Zuko n'eut qu'un bref instant pour la détourner à l'aide de sa maîtrise et l'envoyer voler là où il n'y avait aucun moine pour la recevoir. Sitôt fait, il se mit à courir au-devant des machines volantes et leur envoya une véritable nuée de flammes. Zhao, tout en souriant, la dispersa, la propageant sans remords sur quelques-uns de ses alliés afin de se préserver. Cette action remplit Zuko de rage.<p>

« Ce sont vos hommes, Zhao ! Comment osez-vous… ? »

A travers les déflagrations et les cris, le prince déchu put clairement entendre son ancien subordonné éclater de rire.

« Ces vies n'ont aucune importance, les sacrifier pour la gloire de la Nation du Feu est un honneur pour ces misérables ! »

Sur ces paroles vicieuses, Zhao ordonna une nouvelle volée de flammes. Ce que ses soldats firent, obéissant aveuglement à ce fou qui les commandait. Tant bien que mal, Zuko s'efforça de les éteindre par sa maîtrise, mais elles étaient si nombreuses ! Il ne put toutes les dissiper et ce fut le cœur serré qu'il constata que certaines d'entre elles avaient touché leurs cibles…Des cibles humaines.

« Quel incapable fais-tu, Avatar Zuko ! Tu ne peux même pas sauver ces pathétiques moines ! Tes précédentes réincarnations doivent se torturer de honte, en te voyant ainsi ! »

Zuko serra les dents mais ne put contenir sa rage bien longtemps. Ses bras se nimbèrent de flammes. D'un geste furieux, il les fit claquer, envoyant sur son ennemi deux tourbillons embrasés d'une incroyable puissance. Celui-ci rit de nouveau et sauta de sa machine, laissant cette dernière et ses occupants être emportés par le feu. Il atterrit souplement sur la terre ferme, à quelques mètres du prince, incapable de retrouver son calme. Ses flammes dansaient autour de lui, une danse furieuse et incontrôlable. Bien malgré lui, Zuko se retrouva incapable de les diriger dans leur entière puissance vers son adversaire et il fut obligé de les éteindre, avant qu'elles ne se propagent dans tout le temple.  
>Zhao, durant ce temps, n'hésita pas à passer à l'offensive. Parfaitement maître de ses émotions, il savait les doser pour apporter à son pouvoir le contrôle et la puissance dont il avait besoin. Zuko les évita tant bien que mal, mais il peinait à retrouver son sang-froid. Sa maîtrise lui échappait et il commençait à perdre face aux assauts du général aguerri. Un rideau de flammes fonça vers lui et il ne put l'éviter. Se sachant perdu, Zuko ferma les yeux, priant pour que la douleur ne se fasse pas trop sentir. Bizarrement, il ne la ressentit pas du tout. Curieux devant ce fait, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.<br>Son oncle, Iroh, s'était placé en bouclier entre lui et les flammes et il les avait détournées d'un geste de la main, les envoyant sur une des machines volantes de la nation du feu. Le vieil homme poussa son neveu en arrière, lui criant de s'écarter et de venir en aide à Kaïn et Fyren, avant de faire face à Zhao.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qui avons-nous là ? Après l'Avatar, me voici devant le Dragon traître. C'est un vrai honneur…Siffla Zhao d'un ton méprisant. »

A cet instant précis, tandis que Zuko courrait à perdre haleine pour retrouver ses camarades moniaux, Iroh n'avait plus rien de son flegme habituel. La détermination, sans failles, brillait dans ses yeux dorés. D'une posture défensive, l'ancien général adopta une position offensive. Zhao, de son côté, reprit son sérieux et sa concentration. Iroh était un tout autre adversaire que Zuko. Autant Zhao savait qu'il pouvait aisément contrer la puissance du second en le perturbant, autant il n'en serait jamais de même avec le premier.  
>Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, attendant que l'autre se décide à lancer l'assaut. Ce fut finalement Zhao qui le fit, envoyant d'un coup de poing puissant une impressionnante lance enflammée à son adversaire. Ce dernier la maîtrisa aisément, la faisant danser entre ses mains expertes. La lance se sépara en deux segments, qui fusèrent alors vers Zhao. Ce dernier les détourna sans peine et créa aussitôt un mur de flammes, qu'il projeta vers Iroh d'un coup de pied dévastateur. Iroh l'évita d'une roulade et se redressa immédiatement. Un bruit effrayant indiqua au vieil homme que les flammes avaient atteint une autre cible mais il s'efforça de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Zuko ne s'en doutait pas, mais lui le savait très bien. Ils ne pourraient pas sauver tout le monde…<br>Iroh resta concentré sur son objectif, envoyant une autre offensive sur son ennemi. Zhao était un adversaire redoutable et il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de la moindre de ses failles contre lui. Il ne devait pas faire des moines cette faiblesse...Jamais Iroh ne pourrait se le pardonner. Sauver ce qui peut l'être…détruire ce qui doit l'être…Un vrai guerrier se devait d'agir de cette façon. Pas autrement.  
>Priant pour que son neveu reste sauf, Iroh courut jusqu'à Zhao, détournant d'un geste de la main la colonne enflammée envoyé par ce dernier. Il devait en finir au plus vite !<p>

Zuko ne se retourna pas, malgré le vacarme, malgré la peur qui lui enserrait le cœur à l'idée que son oncle puisse perdre. Non…Il ne pouvait pas…Il était le meilleur maître du feu que Zuko connaissait. Mais il avait vieilli. Perdu en force, en rapidité…Peut-être que, dans ce cas-là, Zhao…  
>Zuko secoua vivement la tête. Il ne devait pas laisser ses craintes l'envahir…Sans quoi, il ne pourrait venir en aide en personne. Tout en continuant à courir, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça d'entrer en méditation. Il n'y parvint pas, mais fut tout de même capable de retrouver son calme et ses moyens. C'était toujours ça de pris…<br>Kaïn et Fyren apparurent alors sous ses yeux. Tous deux étaient entourés d'une flopée de soldats de la nation du feu, armés de lances et de sabres, prêts à déchaîner leur terrible maîtrise du feu. Ils étaient en piteux état. Le visage de Fyren était barré d'une plaie béante et sa jambe gauche traînait derrière lui, écorchée et inutile. Kaïn, quant à lui, était brûlé de partout et ses yeux papillonnaient, incapables de distinguer correctement ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Sans hésiter, Zuko sauta, franchissant la muraille de soldats et atterrissant aux côtés de ses camarades. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tarik fit son apparition, accomplissant la même action et se postant auprès d'eux.

« ÇA VA ? S'écria Zuko en détournant une écharpe de flammes en direction de quelques soldats, qui ne purent tous l'éviter.

-ON FAIT ALLER ! Lui répondit Fyren en faisant un étrange moulinet de mains. »

Aussitôt, une flèche d'air se forma, palpable et visible, et alla se ficher dans le corps d'un maître du feu, le traversant de part en part. Une giclée de sang jaillit et l'homme s'effondra, sous le regard médusé de Zuko.

« Ça, je l'ai inventé ! Lui cria Fyren d'un ton fier. C'est avec ça que je suis devenu un vrai Maître de l'air ! »

Il créa une autre flèche et l'envoya à nouveau dans la foule. Cependant, cette fois, elle ne toucha aucune cible. Fyren grogna devant cette constatation et se résolut à changer de technique, tandis que Tarik, animé par une rage folle, enchaînait les coups et les démonstrations de sa maîtrise alternative.

« J'ai évacué les enfants comme je l'ai pu et les ai envoyés plus loin, sur nos bisons volants ! S'exclama le jeune moine tout en frappant violemment à la jugulaire un soldat malchanceux. »

Ce dernier s'effondra dans un triste gargouillis, tandis que Zuko se permit de se détendre quelque peu. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des petits moines…Il pouvait combattre sans cette préoccupation. Cette perspective l'exulta et ce fut un véritable tonneau de flammes qu'il fit rouler vers ses adversaires, les faisant valser et leur ouvrant un passage par la même occasion. Les quatre jeunes gens s'y précipitèrent et purent enfin reprendre l'avantage, n'étant plus encerclés. Toutefois, les soldats restaient très nombreux…Sans compter les attaques aériennes, qu'ils se devaient également d'éviter ! Ils devaient se débarrasser au plus vite de leurs adversaires pour venir en aide aux autres moines. Malheureusement, leurs ennemis étaient pour la plupart de puissants maîtres du feu et n'étaient pas décidés à les laisser s'en sortir. En particulier lui, Zuko, traître à leur Nation et à leurs idéaux ! La plupart de leurs attaques étaient par ailleurs concentrées sur lui, ce qui ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit. Un jet de flammes l'effleura, brûlant sa longue chevelure. Il réussit à arrêter l'incendie d'un geste de la main mais le mal était déjà fait. Une odeur de brûlé envahissait ses narines, tandis que des cendres chevelues tombaient au sol. Rapidement, Zuko se caressa le crâne et fut soulagé de constater que sa chevelure n'avait pas entièrement disparue. Il ne tenait pas à ressembler aux moines, tout de même !  
>Conscient que ces pensées-là n'avaient rien à faire au milieu d'une bataille, Zuko recentra très vite son esprit sur l'instant présent et para du bâton que Tarik lui avait prêté un coup de lance qui aurait pu être mortel.<p>

« Ils sont trop nombreux ! Hurla Tarik, vacillant après une frappe à la nuque qui avait manqué de le tuer. On ne va pas tenir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? S'écria Zuko. On ne peut pas s'enfuir ! »

Le jeune prince sentait le désespoir l'envahir, alors que leurs adversaires continuaient à se renflouer, recevant du renfort de toute part, aussi bien de la terre ferme que de leurs machines volantes. Tarik avait raison. Ils allaient échouer…échouer et mourir. A cette pensée, le sang de Zuko se glaça dans ses veines et une sinueuse angoisse s'y répandit. Ses coups perdirent en force et précision…Ce que Fyren ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Remue-toi, Avatar Zuko ! KAÏN ! Il faut que tu utilises ta technique ! »

Le jeune homme se figea sur place. Ce faisant, il manqua d'être décapité par le sabre d'un de leurs ennemis. Zuko para le coup de son bâton. Il grimaça, alors que la force de l'impact propageait une terrible douleur dans son bras. Il n'allait pas tarder à se briser…

« Je ne peux pas ! J'ai juré à Maître Aang ! »

Fyren, à ces mots, grogna et laissa tomber, préférant se concentrer entièrement sur son offensive. Il ne pouvait pas raisonner son camarade, hormis Aang, ce dernier n'écoutait jamais personne et surtout pas lui !  
>L'un des soldats parvint à se rapprocher de Zuko et l'envoya à terre d'un coup de coude bien placé. La faiblesse inhérente à ses précédentes blessures se décida alors à se manifester à nouveau et le jeune homme fut incapable de se relever, au bord de l'évanouissement. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à comprendre ce que lui hurlaient ses camarades…<br>Le soldat qui lui faisait face leva son sabre et l'abattit. Alors que la lame s'apprêtait à le transpercer, une pensée traversa l'esprit embrumé du jeune homme. Une pensée sordide.

_C'est ainsi que je vais partir, alors ? _

Iroh esquiva une gerbe de flammes qui avait tenté de l'encercler et en prit ensuite le contrôle, fermant ses poings pour mieux la concentrer. Il l'envoya vers Zhao qui l'évita avec un ricanement.  
>Le souffle court, le vieil homme prit conscience qu'il commençait à s'épuiser. Le manque d'entraînement et l'âge ne l'aidaient en rien. Et son adversaire le savait parfaitement.<p>

« Eh bien, Grand-Père ? Vous ployez déjà devant mon pouvoir ? Vous êtes pathétique ! »

Le général eut un nouveau rire tandis qu'Iroh tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le combat s'étirait en longueur et c'était sans doute ce que recherchait son ennemi depuis tout ce temps. Ses attaques n'avaient pas la puissance optimale, Zhao préférant se concentrer sur sa défense, qu'Iroh jugea parfaite. Ou presque. Le général avait une faiblesse…Et Iroh savait clairement comment en profiter.  
>Il éteignit le feu qu'il avait maîtrisé, sous le regard déconcerté de son ennemi qui se reprit vite et lui lança d'un ton acide :<p>

« Quelle déception ! Moi qui m'attendais à un adversaire coriace…Je n'ai droit qu'à un vieillard puant et méprisable ! Lâche, qui plus est. Vous abandonnez le combat ? »

Iroh laissa un rire doux glisser sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait nullement si sa stratégie allait payer…Peut-être même allait-elle empirer sa situation…Mais il devait tenter le coup ! Il n'avait pas le choix !

« Nullement, mon cher Zhao. Vous me connaissez bien mal…Je me contente de laisser la place à la jeune génération. »

Zhao haussa un sourcil devant cette déclaration. Quoique rageur, il n'attaqua pas. Il était bien trop curieux…

« Quelles inepties me sortez-vous là, vieillard sénile ?

-Aucune, Zhao, aucune. Je m'en voudrais simplement de priver mon neveu d'une victoire sur vous… »

Sitôt ces paroles prononcées, Zhao se retourna, persuadé qu'il allait faire face à l'Avatar, son ennemi de toujours. Ce faisant, il tomba dans le piège d'Iroh.  
>Le vieil homme profita de sa distraction pour se précipiter vers lui et le frapper au front, de son poing enflammé, alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers lui. Zhao fut projeté au sol, un hurlement de douleur s'échappant de sa gorge. Il glissa sur le sol sur quelques mètres, incapable de maîtriser sa folle course. Son corps se rapprocha dangereusement de la falaise…et y tomba.<br>N'osant y croire, Iroh y courut, cherchant du regard le corps planant de son adversaire. Cette vue ne se présenta pas à lui.  
>Zhao avait été rattrapé dans sa chute par une des machines volantes et avait été hissé à son bord. Pensif, Iroh l'observa s'éloigner, signal d'une retraite prochaine. D'ici un moment, plus ou moins long, les troupes se seraient à nouveau organisées et partiraient du temple, y laissant cendres et destructions. Les troupes de la Nation du feu ne subsistaient jamais longtemps sans leur leader pour les guider…Sitôt ce dernier retiré, les soldats suivaient. Il en avait toujours été ainsi…En tant qu'ancien général, Iroh ne pouvait l'ignorer.<br>En vainquant Zhao, le vieil homme avait défait l'entièreté des troupes présentes. Déjà, elles prenaient la fuite…

La lame avait à peine commencé à traverser le corps de Zuko qu'elle s'arrêta en plein chemin, se contentant de le blesser légèrement. Le sabre fut propulsé plus loin et Zuko sentit des mains le soulever. Leur teinte mate lui permit de reconnaître Tarik…  
>Peu à peu, sa vision cessa d'être floue et il put enfin assister à la scène correctement. Une scène pour le moins effrayante…<br>Kaïn, extrêmement concentré, avait tendu sa main droite vers les troupes armées, pointant vers elles son index et son majeur joints. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe, alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa cible, sans même sourciller. Des gargouillis et des borborygmes informes se faisaient entendre de toutes parts et chacun des soldats devant eux étaient entrés en convulsion, leurs mains serrant spasmodiquement leurs gorges. A cette vue, Zuko comprit ce en quoi consistait la technique du Maître de l'air. Et il sut également pourquoi Aang lui avait interdit de l'utiliser…  
>Kaïn ne maîtrisait pas l'air qui les environnait. Le jeune homme se servait directement de leur oxygène !<br>Sans faillir, il vidait les poumons de ses adversaires, les plongeant dans une mort terriblement longue et atrocement douloureuse. Leur teint virait au bleu, leurs yeux s'exorbitaient et un filet de sang s'écoulait de leurs lèvres. Finalement, tous passèrent de vie à trépas et le jeune Maître de l'air, vaincu par l'épuisement, perdit connaissance.  
>Aucun des trois garçons encore conscients ne parvint à réagir, tous trop estomaqués par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Cette fois-ci, Zuko réalisa pleinement à quel point son Maître pouvait être dangereux…et puissant. Son art n'avait rien de méprisable. Il était…stupéfiant. Stupéfiant et terrifiant.<br>Fyren fut le premier d'entre eux à recouvrer ses esprits. Sa voix ramena Zuko et Tarik à la raison.

« Ecoutez, je vais mettre Kaïn en lieu sûr. Pendant ce temps, essayez de vaincre les derniers soldats restants. Je vous fais confiance ! »

Fyren prit la main de son camarade inconscient dans la sienne et il serra fort son planeur de l'autre. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et le jeune homme s'envola, grimaçant de douleur devant toutes ses blessures et le poids de Kaïn. D'un vol vacillant, Fyren parvint à se réfugier en lieu sûr, tandis que Zuko et Tarik se précipitaient vers l'un des flancs du temple, à l'exact opposé du lieu où se situait son oncle. Zuko ne pouvait qu'avoir confiance en lui et ses capacités. S'il le rejoignait, il prenait le risque de laisser s'échapper une vie qu'il aurait pu sauver. Et cela, il ne se le permettrait jamais…  
>Zuko et Tarik arrivèrent finalement à destination et y trouvèrent Aang et quelques autres vieux maîtres, qui faisaient face à des soldats de la Nation du feu et un détachement de l'armada de machines volantes. Il était évident que, malgré leur puissance, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Les moines n'avaient jamais été destinés à se battre…Leurs préceptes de paix les avaient affaiblis et ils ne pouvaient que difficilement se préserver, utilisant leurs dons naturels pour l'esquive afin de rester en vie. Mais les maîtres restants étaient vieux. Les plus jeunes d'entre eux avaient été abattus dès le début de la bataille, ne laissant que les moins vaillants et les plus aisés à battre, selon les guerriers de la Nation du Feu. Certes, leur expérience leur permettait de s'en tirer…Mais pour combien de temps ? Leurs corps s'épuisaient vite, trop vite, et ils n'avaient pas une once de l'agilité de leurs adversaires.<br>Zuko et Tarik, cette constatation faite, les rejoignirent et s'efforcèrent de les protéger. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, même pas dix…Et tous étaient blessés. Aang était le plus durement touché. Il ne tenait debout qu'en s'appuyant sur son planeur et son corps était couvert de sang et de blessures diverses. Tarik se précipita vers lui, tandis que Zuko renvoyait l'attaque d'une machine volante vers cette dernière et l'explosait littéralement.

« MAÎTRE AANG ! »

Le vieillard tourna la tête vers son élève dissipé, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il n'évita une rencontre violente avec le sol que grâce aux réflexes du jeune moine.

« Tarik…Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Ne parlez pas. Je vais vous mettre en sûreté. Ne vous en faites pas…»

Tarik passa le bras de son maître par-dessus ses épaules et le traîna, tout en esquivant difficilement les attaques qui leur étaient adressées. La faiblesse de sa maîtrise commençait à se montrer…Il n'avait pas la puissance de ses camarades et, aujourd'hui, il mesurait à quel point l'écart entre eux était considérable. Il était faible…trop faible…

« Maître…Pardon. Pardon de ne pas vous avoir écouté…Pardon pour tout.

-Tarik…Mon enfant… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune moine et s'évaporèrent sous l'effet de la chaleur incandescente qui régnait autour d'eux.

« Cette force…est en toi…depuis bien longtemps. Prends confiance… »

Comment pourrait-il ? Il était incapable de sauver qui que ce soit…Ses amis…sa famille…Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, ils mourraient tous, les uns après les autres, par sa faute. Parce qu'il était trop faible pour les protéger…  
>En adoptant cette maîtrise alternative, il avait espéré trouver la force. En vérité, il n'avait fait que fuir ses lacunes et ses doutes. Il était un ignoble personnage…<p>

« TARIK, ATTENTION ! »

Le cri de Zuko ramena Tarik à la terrible réalité. Il eut à peine le temps de pousser son maître plus loin et de se retourner que, déjà, une colonne de flamme le fauchait. Sous le regard horrifié du prince déchu, le moine fut projeté au sol, soulevant un impressionnant nuage de poussières dans sa chute glissante.

_Non…NON !_

Frappé par l'horreur de la situation, il fallut un court instant à Zuko pour retrouver sa mobilité et courir jusqu'à son ami. L'Avatar refusait la vision qui se présentait à lui, ce corps fumant et immobile. Non…C'était impossible…Tarik ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas comme ça…Pas maintenant…  
>Zuko tomba à genoux aux côtés de son camarade. Ce dernier avait les yeux entrouverts et la respiration sifflante. Son corps tout entier était une plaie suintante et sanguinolente et de petites flammèches continuaient à le couvrir. D'un geste effréné, Zuko s'empressa de les éteindre. Puis il saisit la main brûlée vive de Tarik et la serra. Il n'eut droit qu'à une faible réponse :<p>

« Tarik…Réponds-moi ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! »

Difficilement, le garçon tourna la tête vers son camarade. Quelques mots s'échappèrent de sa gorge, d'une voix terriblement rauque :

« Aang…Maître Aang… »

Zuko jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il était inconscient. Inconscient mais vivant. Un vieux moine s'affairait à ses côtés et l'emportait plus loin, après avoir fait un signe rassurant à l'Avatar.

« Il va bien, Tarik. Tu l'as sauvé. »

Le jeune homme eut un triste rire, rire qui se mua en une affreuse quinte de toux. Zuko repoussa d'un geste une boule de feu qui voulut les faucher et écouta, impuissant, les paroles de son camarade.

« Il est bien…le seul… »

Un filet de sang coula des lèvres du jeune moine et se noya dans le reste de ses blessures. De cette voix affaiblie, Tarik continua à parler :

« Ma mère…a été égorgé après…avoir été…violée. Mon père est mort…en me défendant. Ma sœur…a été violée…et…ils me l'ont prise. A cause…de ma maîtrise. Ils ont voulu…me sauver. Moi…Je n'ai rien pu…faire. Je suis content…d'avoir servi…à quelque chose.

-Tarik, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu parles comme si tu allais…

-Mourir ? C'est…certain… »

Les mots de son camarade terrorisèrent Zuko, qui resserra sa prise. D'un geste inconscient, il détourna une nouvelle attaque et souffla à Tarik d'une voix emplie de sanglots :

« Tu n'as même pas encore vengé ta famille…Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta détermination ? Tu as juré que la Nation du feu payerait pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! »

Tarik eut un nouveau rire, un rire amer.

« C'est…stupide. Le Prince de cette nation…me pleure. Moi, son pire ennemi…

-Tu te trompes, Tarik. S'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas…Pas de cette manière.

-Zuko…Pardon. Pardon d'avoir été…idiot.

-Tarik ? »

La main du jeune moine se fit lâche. Mû par un réflexe, Zuko la lâcha. Cette dernière retomba, dans un bruit sourd, sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussières. Tarik ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougeait plus…  
>Des larmes roulèrent sur le visage du prince déchu. Il ne comprenait pas…<br>Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Tarik voulait le tuer. Il le haïssait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et cela était demeuré, jusqu'à la toute fin.

_Non…c'est faux…_

Zuko avait appris à le connaître. Ses faiblesses, ses forces…Malgré lui, Zuko avait commencé à aimer ce garçon différent des autres. Ce jeune homme qui ne voyait pas que l'Avatar en lui…Qui savait que Zuko existait derrière cette fonction…Qui ne le vénérait pas à cause de ce simple titre. Le seul, Iroh excepté, qui avait su voir à travers ce masque…

« Il est mort…Tarik est mort… »

Un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Puis la souffrance se transforma en rage. En haine. Ses yeux prirent une teinte bleutée et une aura de puissance suffocante commença à l'entourer.

« Le prince est entré en état d'Avatar ! Il faut le tuer maintenant ! Hurla une voix. »

Une voix qui s'éteignit bien vite quand Zuko, d'un coup puissant, frappa la terre à ses pieds. Aussitôt, celle-ci s'effrita et toute la portion rocheuse qui se trouvait devant l'Avatar s'effondra. Seuls les moines, maintenus dans les airs par le pouvoir incroyable de Zuko, purent échapper à la chute mortelle dans laquelle se précipitèrent malgré eux l'entièreté des soldats qui lui faisaient face. Zuko reposa les vieillards plus loin d'un geste de la main et s'éleva dans les airs, faisant front au bataillon de machines volantes. Un cri, « FEU », retentit et une armada de boules de feu lui fut envoyée. Sans même sourciller, Zuko les arrêta toutes et tripla leur taille, avant de les renvoyer une à une à leurs destinataires. Peu d'entre eux parvinrent à l'éviter et ceux qui n'eurent pas cette chance explosèrent en plein vol, dans un fracas assourdissant.  
>Puis l'Avatar leva ses bras vers le ciel. L'eau qui se trouvait à ses pieds, des kilomètres plus bas, se souleva en une dizaine de tornades aqueuses et allèrent frapper les rares machines volantes restantes, transperçant leur coque et emportant dans leur funeste passage tous leurs occupants.<br>Mais cette action ne suffit pas à calmer la rage et la tristesse de Zuko, son esprit toujours reclus dans l'état d'Avatar.  
>Le jeune homme rejoignit le sol et se mit à courir, parcourant à une vitesse surhumaine l'entièreté du terrain composant le temple. Ses mouvements, nets et précis, furent dévastateurs pour chacun de ses adversaires, qui s'enfuirent à son approche et au son de cor qui retentit, annonçant la retraite des troupes de la Nation du feu. Zuko, tout à sa colère, ne comprit pas ce qui se déroulait. Il continua à s'acharner sur les fugitifs, usant de ses incroyables dons pour les supprimer de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les rares structures encore debout s'effondraient face à son déchaînement incontrôlé et il faudrait peu de temps pour que l'Avatar ne finisse par nuire profondément à ses alliés. Ce qu'il allait irrémédiablement faire, si la voix de son oncle n'avait pas alors résonné :<p>

« IL EST VIVANT ! ZUKO ! REVIENS A TOI ! »

Ces mots le stoppèrent net dans sa course folle. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur précédente couleur dorée et le jeune homme ne disposa que de quelques secondes pour réaliser la signification des mots de son oncle. Sitôt celles-ci écoulées, il s'effondra au sol, son esprit s'aventurant dans des abîmes ténébreux et inexplorés.

* * *

><p>Fin de ce chapitre ! Wow...Ça a vraiment été prenant de l'écrire. Bien que les scènes d'action ne soient pas mon fort, j'ai adoré rédiger ce passage et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu de le lire autant qu'à moi de l'écrire.<br>Bon, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Vp007 : J'adore ton commentaire XD ! Merci de l'avoir posté et bienvenue parmi mes lectrices (lecteurs ? Est-ce que j'ai des lecteurs, seulement ?). Si tu continues à me lire, sache que les fins en cliffhanger sont mes préférées. J'avais prévu de vous faire mariner un peu quant à l'état de Tarik, mais, finalement...Ça ne s'est pas fait ^^'.  
>Ah, tu n'aimes pas Katara ? Je peux comprendre, mais, de mon côté, je la trouve plutôt sympa. J'aime bien les persos féminins d'Avatar, en général.<br>Merci pour les compliments et sache que, à propos de la cicatrice de Zuko, j'ai déjà pensé à tout et fait mon petit schéma dans ma tête ^^. Tu auras réponse à ta question, sois en sûre ^^.

Voilà, c'est sur cette note que je termine ce chapitre et je vous dis : A très vite !


End file.
